


Till all is blue（旧坑，待修）

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 人鱼Bruce, 异世界, 架空背景
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界线设定变动，本文待修</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 神奇生物在哪里

卡尔抓起斗篷和提箱，连帮手都顾不上叫，向着码头的方向一路狂奔。

肆虐了一周的暴风雨终于在前天傍晚结束，搜救船行星号方才得以出海寻找海难中的失踪者。卡尔收到行星号带回的消息时候才刚刚起床，他来不及讶异于搜救船折返的速度，就被那消息的内容给震住，立刻奔赴现场。

平静的小镇码头上人群熙攘，从未有过的热烈氛围打破了往常的宁静，也给匆忙赶来的卡尔指引了方向。毋容置疑，行星号带回来的“那个人”，肯定就在拥挤的人群之中。

_“寻找沉船的遗骸……”_

_“大部分人坐上了救生船……”_

_“暴风雨又回来了……失散……”_

_“肯特家的孩子……”_

_“我们发现他的时候……”_

_“海里都是血……那个孩子完好无伤……”_

_“别看他的眼睛……”_

_“这么大的伤疤……”_

_“我摸到……冷得像冰……”_

卡尔被堵在站在人群之外，众人的讨论声涌入耳中，让他大概地拼凑出了事情的经过。他正要开口，就有镇民们见到是他来了，这才放下好奇心相互转告，从内而外地让出了一条通道供他通过。

“艾尔先生！您可算是来了！”

负责海上搜救的行星号的船长佩里·怀特站在包围圈里，怀中抱着一个幼童，看起来十分苦恼。当他看到人群散开，卡尔出现的时候当下露出释然的表情，朝卡尔挥手大叫吸引对方的注意。其实佩里不这么做也能让卡尔一眼看见他，围观的众人虽然满脸惊奇地望向这边，交头接耳，指指点点，却又全都惊恐地与他保持着五尺之外的距离。

原因无他，全都在那个倒在佩里脚边的“人”身上。

那是个被渔网缠住，浑身湿透，伤痕累累，上半身看似年轻男性，却有着遍布乌黑鳞片的长长的鱼尾的怪异生物。

在今天之前，人鱼还都只是传说中的生物，也难怪几乎全镇的人都聚集到码头上，希望亲眼目睹童话成真，一饱眼福。

卡尔连忙走上前去，不顾地上的泥泞弄脏了他的白袍，半跪在那生物身边。他把箱子放在一旁，举起双手示意自己没有武器，伸向人鱼。

“别怕，我没有恶意……”

然而人鱼看起来十分激动，见到有人靠近自己，便剧烈地挣扎起来，嘶吼着露出口中的尖牙，带蹼的五指上长着锐利的指甲，强壮的鱼尾拍打地面，划出深深的沟槽，也难怪其他人不敢靠近。

可是人鱼原本就满身伤痕，这下更是让渔网把身体勒得更紧，结痂的伤口再度炸裂，坚硬的麻绳嵌入粉色的嫩肉，乌黑的结块的淤血中不断溢出鲜红的血液，看起来钻心地疼。

看到卡尔脸上的怒色，佩里连忙开口解释。

“我们出海后不久就听到了婴孩的哭声，连忙靠近，却发现一群鲨鱼正在攻击这条人鱼，孩子当时就在一个木箱子里，被这人鱼护着。我们就把他也一起捞了上来。但是船员们没有经验，弄哭了孩子，这孩子也是奇怪，一离开人鱼就大哭，返程的时候只好让人鱼抱着孩子。靠岸之后我看他睡着了才把孩子抱过来，但是这人鱼怎么都不肯下船，还打伤了几个水手，我们只好用渔网捆住他拖了下来。”

佩里拉拉杂杂说了一大串，卡尔却只听到人鱼护着孩子。他曾经听闻过海豚将溺水之人托出水面的事迹，但是人鱼救人还是头一次听说。心想人鱼尚且能舍身保护人类的孩子，自己又怎么能对重伤的人鱼见死不救。

可是人鱼不让人靠近，他无法解开渔网，更不用说给他疗伤了。

卡尔一边思考着对策，一边起身转向佩里。

“还是先让我看看孩子吧。”

早在卡尔走进人群中之前，就听到了幼儿的哭声，那声音十分洪亮，一听就知道没有大碍。所以卡尔在查看过人鱼的伤情后，才向佩里询问孩子的状况。佩里如释重负地把孩子递给卡尔，后者动作熟练地接过，拍了拍，哭闹不休的小家伙就停了号哭，抽噎地望着抱住自己的男人。

卡尔一眼就认出了这个孩子。

“康纳！”

卡尔抱紧男孩，差点喜极而泣，当着众人的面哭起来。他深呼吸几次调整情绪，眼含泪水地抱着孩子再次半跪在人鱼身边。

“谢谢你救了我的弟弟！谢谢你！谢谢谢谢——”

或许是卡尔诚恳的道谢，也或许是康纳被可靠的人抱着，人鱼总算平静下来，盯着卡尔，不再挣扎。人鱼的脸脏污得看不清五官，却有一双明亮的蓝眼睛。

卡尔打开提箱，取出剪刀，给人鱼解开束缚。他怀里还抱着康纳，不一会就满头大汗。

围观的镇民看到这番景象自发地疏散起来。佩里也小心地绕开人鱼走到卡尔身边，询问他是否需要帮忙。

卡尔点点头。

“怀特先生，请你找人通知我的父母康纳已经找回来了。还有准备干净的油布和推车，我得想办法把这位人鱼先生带回家里去。他伤得太重，控排还不能送回海里。”

佩里欲言又止地看着卡尔，迟迟没有离开，几番转身，最终还是露出了下定决心的表情。他凑到卡尔身边，脸色越发窘迫地冲他耳语道：“昨天夜里，我起来查看孩子的情况，竟然看到……看到人鱼在给孩子喂奶。”

卡尔非常惊讶，咽了咽口水，不自觉地看向人鱼的胸口。人鱼暗红色的乳头突立在饱满的胸肌上，看起来和人类没有差别，卡尔实在不能想象佩里描述的那些画面。难怪他一直觉得人鱼身上有些奇怪之处却说不出怪在哪里，现在仔细一看，果然对方的躯干比起满是血污的手臂和鱼尾要干净许多。

不是想这些事情的时候。卡尔摇摇头，驱散脑中的遐想。

等到卡尔剪断了陷在人鱼皮肉里的全部的渔网，并将康纳交给闻讯赶来，泪流满面的肯特夫妇时，人鱼终于显露出疲态，随即失去了意识。

人鱼的休克让卡尔的救治变得越发危急和紧张，但也减少了许多麻烦，他在佩里和治安官的帮助下一起用油布垫在人鱼身下，把他抬进了拖车里。卡尔把一些干净的水洒在人鱼身上，用自己斗篷盖住人鱼为他隔绝阳光，洁白的斗篷立刻被染上了鲜红的血色。

就连有着丰富的罪案经验的治安官也忍不住惊叫出声：“老天啊！他伤得这么重，还能……还能……”

他没能说完。因为卡尔开口打断了他的感叹。

“他一定会好起来的。”

卡语气坚定地说。虽然他也不确信自己可以在如此的重伤和失血下挺过去，可他记得人鱼清醒时的眼神，那明亮的光彩，那其中坚定的意志力，深深地刻印在他脑中。

“我会治好他。”

卡尔又说。像是许下了一个誓言。

 

 


	2. 人鱼观察日记-1

卡尔精疲力竭地倒在床上。

他救治过许多海洋生物，但那大多是搁浅的海豚，与母亲失散的海豹幼崽，或是被渔网缠住身体的海龟或水鸟。但是超乎常理地救治人鱼？那恐怕不在他的能力范围内。

受伤的人鱼仰面躺在特制的手术台上，他全身的伤口都已经清理干净，抹上药膏，缝合后用绷带缠好。在处理伤口时人鱼曾经惊醒过，但意识模糊，对卡尔的呼唤和触碰没有任何反应，卡尔趁机给他灌了些药水和食物，之后人鱼就再没有睁开眼睛或者动弹过，只有胸口浅浅的起伏说明他还在呼吸。

确认人鱼的伤情不会再恶化，并有好转的迹象后，辛劳了一个昼夜的困顿感终于压在了卡尔的肩头，让他不得不暂缓自己的研究工作，休息片刻恢复体力。又累又困的卡尔却不愿错过这么难得仅有的近距离接触到人鱼的机会，最后折中地搬了一张简易床放在手术台旁。

紧张的精神一旦放松的后果，就是卡尔一躺下就沉沉睡去，直到食物的香气将他从睡梦中唤醒。

卡尔跳下床，揉了揉眼睛，发现人鱼还在昏睡后松了一口气。转而去寻找香味的来源。

房间里多了一张小桌，桌上摆着热腾腾的面包、牛奶、鱼汤、掺了蔬菜和鱼肉炖煮成的大米粥，甚至还有一盘剁碎的生鱼糜与贝肉。卡尔抽出被压在餐盘下的纸条，匆匆看了一眼，不自觉地露出了微笑。

他的母亲玛莎不久前来过，留下了两人份的晚餐。

卡尔不怕烫地徒手抓起面包塞进嘴里，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。他吃相一直粗鲁，只有在与别人一同进餐时才注意礼仪，现在房里只有他一个人在，人鱼又昏睡不醒，自然就没有那么注重形象和仪态了。

吃饱喝足，恢复了精力的卡尔这才注意到人鱼的外貌。

虽然他为人鱼清洗了粘连在体表的脏污和血块，又从头到尾地检查过了对方的每一寸皮肤与鳞片，但是对如何恰当地处理伤口的思考，和对人鱼坚强意志的钦佩，让卡尔无暇顾及其他。卡尔取出笔记本，潦草地将人鱼的大致外表勾画出来。

“人类的上半身和鱼尾，与传说中的人鱼相对应。年轻男子，近似于人类的二十岁，以人类的标准来看也是个十足的美男子。皮肤苍白，极有可能是大出血造成的，与渔民常年在海上劳作皮肤会被晒黑不同，可能为夜行性？黑色短发，触感也与人类相同，能用剪刀切断，眉毛与睫毛同样是黑色，眸色蓝……耳朵较小，细长，多数海洋生物耳部退化只留下一对小孔，人鱼耳廓的存在可能说明该类生物日常生活中需要敏锐的听觉？五官基本与人类相同，能用鼻部呼吸，但牙齿更为尖利，可能是肉食性或自卫所用……“

卡尔并不知道自己在做笔记时会自言自语，一边喃喃自语，一边用手指抚摸、触诊他所描述人鱼身上的部位。

“颈部两侧有鳃裂，与鲨鱼相似，在陆地上呼吸时鳃裂紧闭……上肢肌肉发达，仅有前臂至指尖覆盖银色鳞片，其余部位皮肤与人类相近，皮层略厚，可能以此防卫海水中盐分侵蚀……胸腹部更为光滑……”

卡尔说着，有意无意地伸手握住了人鱼的一侧胸乳，比普通男性的胸脯更加饱满柔软的触感让卡尔不自觉地收拢手指，指尖陷入柔软的乳晕中，石榴籽般的乳头在他的挤捏下沁出了乳白色的液体。

“拉奥啊——”

卡尔吓得缩回手，两颊发烫地想起佩里·怀特告诉他的，关于人鱼是如何哺喂人类幼儿的故事。他看着自己的手指，乳汁稠稠地挂在指头上，散发出淡淡的乳腥味。

卡尔最终还是用手帕擦掉了干涸的乳汁。

难道说这条人鱼其实是雌性？

卡尔握紧发烧的手指。他曾经坦然地握住过海豚的阴茎测量长度，一点也不会感到紧张和尴尬。

毕竟人鱼的上半身看起来就像是人类的同胞，卡尔自然地认为他们在性别上也有共同点，于是他意识到人鱼正处于特殊的生理状况时，就像偷窥给孩子喂奶的母亲的胸脯时那样不安和愧疚起来。

假如这位人鱼是刚生产过，还在哺乳期的雌性，她救助人类幼儿的原因就清楚了许多。动物发挥母性本能，将其他物种的幼仔当做自己失去的孩子抚养的实例并不罕见。

为了证实他的猜想，卡尔还得做另一件，让他浑身发烧的事。

他必需检查人鱼的泄殖腔，判断对方生育后的状态。

卡尔将目光转向人鱼的下半身，那条修长有力的鱼尾。坚硬的鳞片在清洗后仍然是黑夜般的墨色，缠绕了许多遍的绷带遮掩了鳞片折射出的大部分的光泽，让鱼尾看起来死气沉沉。人鱼类似人类腰部的区域渐变成鱼尾，两侧有宽而长的双层的鱼鳍。

“腰腹部长有两对银灰色鱼鳍，对应鱼类的腹鳍和臀鳍，可惜遭到损坏——从破碎边缘的齿痕看大概是虎鲨——完整的状态下应当如裙摆般华丽……鱼尾部鳞片为黑色，腹部中心与边缘呈现淡灰至铁灰色的渐变，泄殖……泄殖腔隐藏在紧密的白色鳞片下……”

卡尔咽了咽口水。

他拿出消毒过的工具，翻开人鱼腹部覆盖着柔软细白的鳞片的狭缝，让隐藏在其下的淡粉色的穴口微微露出。

“不是泄殖腔……”

过了好半晌，他才开口。

受到外部特征的影响，卡尔理所当然地将人鱼有着鱼类外形的下半身与普通鱼类的构造划了等号，忽略了对方能够产出乳汁的哺乳类动物的特征。事实上，亲眼所见后，人鱼的生殖器官与海豚更加相似。

不过他很快就从几次错判的打击中恢复过来，准备进一步检查人鱼的生殖器，一窥究竟。他只差一点就能辨认出人鱼的性别，但眼角余光瞥见的影像叫卡尔下意识地抬起了头。

**人鱼正睁着眼睛，直直地瞪着他。**

一时间，两人都没有动，只是对视着，对峙着。

“对、对不起！”

卡尔首先回过神来，抽出插入人鱼下体的器具，不顾对方是否听得懂，连声道歉。可他还是迟了一步，人鱼扬起尾巴抽向卡尔头部，卡尔虽然即使避开，但是巨大的冲击力还是让他摔倒在地。

自从立志研究海洋生物以来，卡尔就在他居住的小镇上捡到了不少受困或受伤的动物，他小有名气之后，也有不少人将邻近海岸的落难动物送到他家。

为了给这些不幸的小生命们提供合适的疗养环境，卡尔颇费心思地改造了他的住宅，整个屋子几乎就是个用墙壁隔开、有屋顶的巨大水池。设置了净化装置的排水通道将水池与海洋连接，随着每天涨潮和退潮时水位的变化，就能实现池中海水的自动更换。 

其中，他作为诊疗室的房间里自然也有足够供人鱼栖息的水池，手术台就搭在池边。

所以当人鱼惊醒，抽动尾巴，过度用力和惊慌失措令他从手术台上翻滚下地后，很快就依循本能冲向了有水的地方。

巨大的水花翻起，溅了卡尔一身，他急忙爬起来，还是赶不上人鱼的速度。

和总像是在微笑的海豚，或者不会发声的海龟相比，人鱼类人的面部能显露出更加丰富的表情。卡尔不太确定人鱼的表情是否和他们的相似，他曾在书上读到过某些国家的风俗与常理相反，譬如点头表示拒绝，摇头表示赞成，也许表情也是如此。

但是现在，人鱼游到了水池的另一头，付出水面远远地望着卡尔，眉头紧锁，似是对他怒目而视。联想到卡尔方才的举动和人鱼的反应，后者脸上的表情大概就和人类一样，充满戒备和厌恶。

卡尔对知识的追求往往令他忽略了旁人的感受，采集样本时的措辞不当让他闹过不少误会。而人鱼此刻的表情，卡尔曾经在几个骂他“变态”的女孩子脸上见过。

卡尔挫败地跪在水池边，看着水面上泛起的血丝，叹息。

他被自己不眠不休地救治的人鱼当做了变态。

这得怪谁呢？

 

 


	3. 人鱼观察日记-2

被卡尔冒犯而惊醒的人鱼躲进了水里，包扎过的伤口在他为了自保攻击卡尔、跳进水中时再度开裂，鲜血染红了清澈的池水。卡尔看着这一切，心急如焚却无能为力，只要他一碰到水面，人鱼就会朝他弹射水花，这攻击虽然微弱但也证明了后者的决心。

发觉自己进退两难的卡尔索性在水池边坐下，与人鱼对望。

他舔舔发干的嘴唇，想着该如何解开误会。

交流，是人类之间沟通理解的最好方式，人鱼不见得听得懂他的语言，也许他会发现自己的努力都是枉然，也许人鱼只是外表酷似人类，却没有人类的智慧。

但又何妨一试。

“我对刚才发生的事情很抱歉。我犯了错，请给我一个弥补的机会。我说这些并不是想让你原谅我，只是想告诉你我并没有恶意。你伤得很重，船上的人才会把你送到我这里来。你如果能明白我在说什么，看一看你身上的伤口，那些都是我趁你昏睡的时候处理过的。我很抱歉，我太好奇你这样的生物了，所以忍不住想要观察你的身体，于是做了不该做的事，冒犯了你，你大可以对生我生气、发火，但是不要在现在，你的伤口会恶化的情况下这么做，好吗？拜托了？”

人鱼面无表情，笔直的目光锁定着卡尔，似乎对他说的话毫无反应。

至少他不再水池深处游了。卡尔这么安慰自己，搜肠刮肚地想着如何继续说下去。

“还记得你照顾的那个孩子吗，他是我的弟弟康纳。几天前，我的亲友们在出海旅行时遇到了暴风雨，他们的船沉了，一些人被救回，一些人下落不明。前天暴风雨离开了，搜救船寻找失踪的同胞的路上遇到了你。对此我非常感激，再一次，为我也为我的父母亲向你道谢，谢谢你，人鱼小姐。”

卡尔放慢语调，尽可能地用他最真诚的声音和表情看着人鱼。

然后他就被毫无征兆的水花泼了个正着。

卡尔连惨叫都来不及，赶忙扒开湿透的贴在脸上挡住视线的头发，还是晚了一步，人鱼在他眼前沉入了水底。

浑然不知自己说错什么的卡尔一头雾水地看着泛起波纹的水面，回想自己刚才说过的每一句话，寻找错处。是他太聒噪了？还是废话太多讲不到重点让人心烦？或是人鱼流血的伤口让她脾气暴躁？

完全没觉察到自己已经在心中把人鱼视作雌性而产生了保护欲的卡尔忧心忡忡地在水池边徘徊，浑浊的血水阻碍了他的视线，让他没法确认人鱼当下的状态。至少刚才人鱼还有力气泼水，说明伤药起到了作用，灌喂的食物也没有引发不良反应，他应该放心的。

不够专业，让人鱼二次受伤完全是他的错误和责任，他不能坐视不理。

卡尔想了想，把为人鱼准备的食物端过来，放在水池边。

“你饿不饿？我这儿有些为你准备的食物，就算你不愿意让我看看伤口，多少也吃些东西好吗？你受伤了，总要有足够的体力才能恢复健康吧？”

水池相当大，是卡尔考虑到救助海豚的需要而设计的，尺寸与深度可供一头成年海豚自由活动。所以人鱼躲在水池另一端的水底时，卡尔就算想要出其不意地下水接近人鱼，在对方清醒能够游动的时候基本不能实现。

卡尔盯着水面，紧张地观察每一道波纹，想着若是人鱼因为体力透支失去意识，自己就有机会跳下去把他捞上来。

不出意外的话，卡尔是准备和人鱼一直耗下去，直到他们之中有人放弃。

于是，没过多久，意外就不请自来。

_“先生——”_

_“艾尔先生——”_

_“卡尔-艾尔先生——！”_

逐渐响亮、由远而近的喊声从窗外传来，卡尔听出了那声音的主人，是吉米·奥尔森，行星号的船员，负责为船长佩里传递消息。

卡尔一步三回头地走到窗边往外看去。

一头红发的吉米相当显然，他站在大门口，身边跟着另外几个船员，一行人抬着一张担架，上面鼓鼓囊囊的用油布盖着什么东西。

“直接送到我这边来！”卡尔探出身体，招手告知吉米他的位置。他的住处通常不上锁，为的就是方便有紧急状况时，受难的动物能及时送进家中。

虽然人鱼还在房里，但是这间房的医疗设备最为齐全，卡尔也不想贸然离开房间，让人鱼独处。

没过一会，卡尔刚摆好被人鱼撞翻的手术台，吉米一行人就抬着担架进来了。

卡尔掀开油布，惊讶地吸了一口凉气。急忙指挥着船员们把动物安置到手术台上。

其他的船员见完成任务就告辞离开，只有吉米待在房里，两眼发亮地看着卡尔：“我可以帮你，艾尔先生！”

卡尔动作熟练地开始给受伤的海豹清洗伤口，一边问吉米：“又是鲨鱼干的？”

“没错，我们还没出海，就遇到返回的渔船送了这个小家伙回来，赶紧送过来给您看看。唉，可真是晦气，我听老波普说最近海里鲨鱼闹腾的很，平时出海到远海都见不到几只的，现在出去不到几十里就能遇到一大群！也是这小子命大，被鲨鱼甩出水面，恰好落到了船上，不然还真没人敢救它。看它这么圆滚滚的，被鲨鱼咬几口都没死，应该还能救得活吧？”

卡尔点点头，表示他明白了事情的大概。

“有什么我能帮忙的，请尽管吩咐！”吉米又说了一遍，走上前去，试图表现一番。

他的行为反而惊动了原本受伤挣扎耗尽体力的海豹，看似圆胖可爱的巨大毛球突然弹了起来，扭头咬住了正给它擦药的卡尔。

“艾尔先生！你的手！你先别动，让我来帮你！”吉米看到卡尔被咬住，惊叫着跳了起来，扑过来打算掰开海豹的嘴巴，豹口救人。

卡尔摆摆另一只手，面不改色地开口：“吉米，别过来，我能处理。请你出去一会好吗，它可能不习惯有太多的陌生人。”

“好的，艾尔先生，”吉米脸色煞白，好像被咬着手的人是他一样，退后几步，“我就在门外等着，要是有什么需要，请您务必一定要叫我一声！”这才一溜小跑冲出了房间。

“乖——乖，真乖，好了，好了，没事了，”卡尔用没被咬住的手从头到尾地抚摸海豹的身体，避开深得撕开了海豹皮下厚厚脂肪层的伤口，柔声安慰，就像对待小婴儿一样耐心和温柔，“没事了，别害怕，没有人会伤害你的。”

过了好半晌，海豹紧绷的身体渐渐放松，咬住卡尔的嘴也松动了一些。卡尔慢慢地抽出手，看也不看一眼，好像一点也不在乎自己有没有受伤一样，继续抚摸海豹的脑袋，直到它完全平静下来，趴在手术台上呼呼地喘气。

卡尔这时才把海豹翻了个面，摸它的肚皮。

“吉米。”

他一喊，船员就冲了进来，朝他行了个礼。

“吉米来了！请问艾尔先生有何吩咐！”

卡尔无奈地看着吉米夸张的举动，他们俩年纪相当，对方却不知怎么莫名地崇拜自己。他正打算提出：“吉米——”

吉米大惊小怪地叫了起来，打断了卡尔的话。船员指着卡尔被海豹咬过的那只手，白皙的手背上除了一圈深红色的齿印之外再没其他的伤痕。

“艾尔先生，您对付动物可真有一套，我和船长抱它的时候都差点被它咬掉手指，您却一点都没破皮呢！”

“只是一点小聪明罢了。”卡尔摇摇头，谦虚地回答。

吉米瞪着卡尔的手，信以为真，对卡尔的敬佩之心又增长了许多。

“吉米，”卡尔赶紧开口，“请你帮我一个忙好吗，我需要一些新鲜的鱼虾，但是现在抽不开身，你能替我跑一趟集市吗？”

吉米自然是满口答应，兴高采烈地冲出门。他离开后，房间顿时安静了下来，卡尔从海豹的呼噜声中听到了轻微的水响。他连忙转身，对上人鱼探究的视线。

“你还好吧？”卡尔欣喜地放开海豹，想要走到池边，正要迈开脚的时候却又收了回去。

人鱼往后退了一些，看卡尔不再动了，也停了下来。

“吃些东西好吗？”

卡尔见状，指着水池边瓷盘里的食物，对人鱼说道。

人鱼眨眨眼，半透明的白色薄膜从下眼睑往上翻起，快速地滑过眼珠。为了抵御海水的侵蚀，人鱼有两层眼皮，卡尔将自己的发现记在心里。

又过了一会，和受伤的海豹一样，确认眼前的人类没有做出奇怪行为的意图后，人鱼终于游到了池边。

卡尔紧张地看着人鱼端起盘子，手指间半透明的蹼随着他的动作收缩展开，折射出深浅不一的银光。就在卡尔高兴地以为人鱼准备进食的时候，对方手腕一翻，将整个盘子连同上面的鱼肉一起摔了出去，接着纵身跃向水池中心潜了下去。

卡尔走上前，抓起洒在地上的鱼肉闻了闻，味道和他想象的一样，不太新鲜。正值夏季，暴雨过后，凉爽的天气便也随之而去，生鱼肉变质的时间就缩短了不少。再加上搅碎的鱼糜和贝类虽然便于入口，但是就外表来看，着实令人倒胃。

卡尔笑着摇摇头，非但没有为人鱼粗鲁的举动生气，反倒觉得有点开心。

看来他的人鱼是个挑剔的美食家。

 

 

 

 


	4. 人鱼观察日记-3

好在吉米很快就带着两桶鲜活的鲑鱼和龙虾回来。

卡尔找了借口支走好奇的船员，开始独自处理这些活蹦乱跳的食材。他用匕首利索地切断鱼背上的神经、放血、剃掉鱼骨，眨眼间切成块状的鱼肉就被整齐地码放在了金属的托盘上。

“嗷呜——！”

叫声吸引了卡尔的注意力，他回头，发现趴在手术台上的海豹正用湿漉漉的黑眼珠盯着自己，呜呜地叫唤。他好笑地走过去。海豹兴奋地抖了抖圆滚滚的身体，没等卡尔靠近，就弹起来叼走了他拿在手上的鱼肉块。

“好好好，都给你吧，慢点吃，别乱动弄碰到伤口好吗？”

卡尔拍拍激动的海豹，后者吞下一块鱼肉后仍旧意犹未尽，大张着嘴朝卡尔嗷嗷叫。卡尔只得把剩下的鱼肉都送到海豹的嘴边供它取食。他擦擦手，挑了另一条更加肥美的鲑鱼，重新为人鱼准备食物。看到海豹狼吞虎咽的模样，他想了想，把鲑鱼肉切成了容易入口的大小，又剖开几只龙虾，挑出莹白的尾肉。

在卡尔处理鲑鱼的时候，人鱼也再次浮出水面，看着他的动作。

“怎么样，现在可以了吗？还是我应该切得更薄一些？”卡尔把盛有切片的鲑鱼肉的托盘放在水池边，对人鱼说。

人鱼瞪着眼睛，看起来不大高兴。

卡尔顺着人鱼的视线望过去，差点憋不住地笑出声，连忙咬住嘴唇吞下忍俊不禁的笑意。

“抱歉，你也饿了吧，你喜欢鲑鱼和龙虾吗？这些都是我特意为你准备的，多少吃一些，补充体力，伤口才能恢复得更快不是吗，所以，就别和那个小家伙一般见识了吧？”他猜想人鱼看到自己先给海豹喂食有些生气，于是跪坐在水池边，诚恳地解释道。

人鱼睁大了漂亮的蓝眼睛，盯着鱼肉的眼神看起来和饥饿的海豹有些相似。

卡尔再次藏起嘴角的笑意，起身找出一块干净的油布，裹住填饱肚子后眯着眼睛开始打盹的海豹。

“那么我先带这个小家伙去找个地方休息，就不打扰你用餐了。待会再见。”

卡尔微笑着看着人鱼的眼睛对他说话。

人鱼漠然的目光扫过卡尔的脸。

“我马上就回来。”

离开房间前，卡尔不放心地再次说道。人鱼那些无法预料的行为令卡尔有点迷惑，让他不能确定对方是否能够听懂人类的语言，或是理解他说的话。

卡尔把海豹送到有浅水池的房间，海豹似乎对这样的安排十分满意，在水池里扑腾了几次水花后就蜷缩到角落里团起身体睡着了。卡尔看着打呼噜的海豹，情不自禁地打了个呵欠。

这时，卡尔才发现整栋房子都变得安静下来，房间里的光线也变得朦胧昏暗。海浪的节拍随着轻柔的海风吹拂穿过敞开的窗户传入耳中，亘古的海洋的旋律像一支温柔的歌谣。卡尔又打了个呵欠。

白天时他睡过一小会了，不应该觉得这么困的，他还要去看看人鱼有没有好好吃东西，说不定能趁他填饱肚子的时候劝服他给自己看看伤口，重新上药，包扎。卡尔揉揉眼睛，摇摇晃晃地返回诊疗室。

他还要……看看人鱼……

卡尔嘟囔着倒在了床上，沉沉睡去。

第二天，卡尔被灿烂的阳光叫醒。他惊坐起来，一点也想不起自己是什么时候回到卧室里的，更不记得自己睡前做过什么。卡尔发了一会呆，听着房外海岸上海鸟的叫声，还有母亲的说话声，一时间好像回到了少年时期，清晨父亲出门检查作物的收成，母亲准备一家人的早饭，而自己躲在床上看了一夜的小说，正做着白日梦期望总有一天可以亲眼见到书中提到过的那些的海怪和人鱼。

……人鱼？！

卡尔清醒过来，跳下床，匆忙套上鞋子奔向诊疗室。

他一进房间，就看到了令人惊奇的一幕：他的母亲玛莎正坐在池边，在和趴在水池边、把下巴搁在手臂上的人鱼聊天，虽然只是她在说话，人鱼侧头望着她仿佛正在倾听，但是看起来十分融洽。

奇妙的温馨场面让卡尔不自觉地咧嘴大笑，向他母亲和人鱼的方向走去。

但是人鱼看到卡尔靠近，立刻转身潜回了水里，翻起的水花恰好打在卡尔的脸上。

不知道发生了什么的玛莎愕然地回头，与满头雾水的卡尔四目相对。然后，看到儿子狼狈又惊讶的脸，噗嗤地笑了出来。

“妈——”

卡尔委屈地瘪嘴，换来母亲越发响亮的笑声。

“哈哈哈——”

“妈！”

“好啦，好啦，我不笑你了。”玛莎掏出手帕，垫起脚给卡尔擦脸，帮他把湿淋淋地搭在额头的卷发拨开，念叨起来，“人鱼不小心溅起水花也就算了，你这孩子怎么都不会躲开呢。”

卡尔摇摇头，苦笑。他知道人鱼是故意对自己泼水，却不明白原因，于是也不躲开，希望借此让人鱼放下防备。

“她是故意的。”卡尔可怜巴巴地看着玛莎诉苦，“明明给她上药、包扎、还给她准备食物的人都是我，她却一见到我就躲起来，还对我泼水。妈你就可以跟她靠得那么近的聊天。”

“她？”玛莎看看人鱼沉下去的泛起涟漪的水面，再看看卡尔，“你睡糊涂了？他是个男人鱼不是吗？”

“可是……”卡尔压低声音，把佩里说过的话复述了一遍，又说了他在检查时的发现。

玛莎露出了然的表情，看着粗心的儿子，无奈地摇摇头。

“所以啊，你趁着人鱼失去意识的时候用奇怪的工具捣鼓他的那个地方，冒犯了他，把他弄醒了，之后他就再也不肯靠近你，所以就以为他是雌性了对吧。”

行为全都被母亲猜中的卡尔涨红了脸，窘迫地点头。

玛莎鼓励地拍拍他的肩膀：“我觉得人鱼先生十分温柔，也通情达理，你好好解释他一定会原谅你的。”

“妈，”卡尔，“可是他都不听我说话啊！你教教我，告诉你是怎么让他听你说话的吧。”

玛莎皱眉，想了想她一早来看望儿子时发生过的事。

“早上我看到你还在睡，就把早餐放在了桌上。想着还没对人鱼道谢过，就来到这个房间找他，告诉他我叫玛莎·肯特，是你和康纳的母亲，非常感谢他救了我的小儿子……”

“啊！”卡尔后知后觉地叫出声，“我还没自己我介绍过呢！”

玛莎叹气，转向水池。

“人鱼先生，我这个儿子有些糊涂，我很抱歉，请你不要介意。”她大声说完，再一次鼓励地拍拍卡尔的肩膀。“我还得回家照顾乔纳森，就先回去了，你好好地说话，不要再做奇怪的事情，好吗，卡尔。”

“爸还好吧？”

“他的腿伤已经好多了，正吵着要来看看人鱼对他道谢呢。要不是康纳缠着他，我还真不知道该怎么出门了。”玛莎笑笑，“你们父子啊，都是一样的急躁。”

卡尔抱住他的母亲，承诺了一定会回家准时吃饭后，依依不舍地在窗边目送她离开。

直到母亲的身影消失在小路的尽头，卡尔才收回心思，回到诊疗室里。匕首被放回了柜子里，乱糟糟的药箱收拾整齐地回到了架子上，卡尔猜测这些都是母亲收拾过的。但他也注意到前一天晚上为人鱼准备的鱼肉和虾肉已经不见了，就连桶里尚未料理的那些都也不见踪影。

卡尔在水池边盘腿坐下，盯着池底那个模糊的影子。

“你好，我叫卡尔-艾尔。刚才的妇人是我的母亲，她叫玛莎·肯特，我想你应该听她说过了。抱歉，我可能太粗心了，这时候才自我介绍。我是个算是海洋研究者，对我来说，救治搁浅、受伤、或者与族群失散的海洋动物也是研究的一部分，我可以借此机会了解它们的生理构造，学习它们是如何在海洋中生活的。所以，看到你的时候我格外兴奋，想要从头到尾地了解你的一切。”

卡尔惭愧地低下头，为自己的鲁莽感到后悔万分。

“我很抱歉。”

他说。

房间里十分安静，直到有轻柔的水波涌到卡尔的面前。卡尔好奇地抬头，对上一双美丽的蔚蓝的眼睛。

一直潜在水底的人鱼游了过来，上半身挺得笔直地浮出水面。人鱼看着说不出话来的卡尔，英俊的脸上闪过一丝若有似无的笑意，他开口用丝绒般的嗓音说话——

“布鲁斯，我的名字是布鲁斯。和你一样是雄性，所以不要再叫我’人鱼小姐’了，卡尔-艾尔先生。”

 

 

 


	5. 名叫布鲁斯的人鱼-1

卡尔僵住了。

倒不是说他因为布鲁斯开口说话而感到震惊得不能做出反应，也不是人鱼先生特意澄清了自己的性别而羞愧得不知如何应答，而是想要说的话想要提出的问题着实太多，骤然间一齐涌现，堵在喉头进退两难。

客人窘迫的、满脸通红的模样显然取悦了人鱼。后者没有潜回水底，把水花泼在卡尔头上，十分耐心地、如同静止的石雕像一样盯着卡尔，像是在等待他的回应。

“布鲁斯，我是说，布鲁斯先生，很高兴认识你。”过了好一会，卡尔终于理清思路找出了一点头绪，向布鲁斯回话。话音刚落他就有点后悔，瞧瞧他说的都是些什么废话啊。

人鱼挑眉。

卡尔非常好奇布鲁斯是怎么做到在上半身浮出水面，同时还能保持静立不动的。但这还排不进他想要问的关于人鱼的诸多奇妙现象的缘由的前十个问题里。

“那么，布鲁斯先生……”卡尔紧张地舔舔嘴唇，目光炯炯地热切地望着布鲁斯，发干的喉咙让他的发音有些奇怪，不过他也习惯了在布鲁斯面前出糗，继续用有些沙哑的声音说下去。“我能看看你的伤口吗，我保证，这一次我不会乱看乱碰，只是想看看你受伤的地方需不需要重新上药包扎。我保证。”

卡尔再次强调自己没有其他企图后，朝布鲁斯伸出手。

人鱼沉默地回望卡尔，俊美的脸庞像是古典的石雕像一样，棱角分明，冰冷坚硬。

卡尔疑惑地保持着举着手臂的姿势，房间里变得安静下来，唯一的声音只有他自己的心跳。过了很长时间，久到卡尔几乎要怀疑自己听到的人鱼的自我介绍是不是自己脑中产生的幻觉时，布鲁斯突然再次开口。

“我听说过你。你在海里有些名气。”

卡尔又一次涨红了脸，在自谦的赧然之余，是按捺不住的喜不自胜。

洋溢在卡尔脸上的欣喜的神色太过明显，让他整张脸发亮了起来。他看上去就只是个藏不住情绪的，天真开朗又乐观的年轻人。人鱼若有所思地眨了眨眼，白色的眼膜由下至上地滑过蓝宝石般的眼珠。卡尔只看到布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛，忽略了后者眼中一闪而过的异色。

“……救治被渔网缠住的海龟，给海豚治病，连搁浅的鲸鱼都能送回海里，是个奇怪的人类。”布鲁斯停顿了一会，才又补充道。他得出的结论并不像是对卡尔的赞美。

“抱歉。”卡尔下意识地道歉，想到自己对布鲁斯做出的那些行为，换来一句奇怪的人的形容倒也并不意外。

布鲁斯虽然对卡尔评价不高，还是游到了水池边，无视卡尔伸向的手，撑着池边的石壁，吃力地拖着沉重的鱼尾来到地面上。这些动作显然刺激到了人鱼负伤的尾部，几次尝试后，布鲁斯挫败地滑回了水里。

“请让我帮你好吗，布鲁斯先生？”

卡尔小心翼翼地半跪在池边，再一次伸出手。

他忍让的语气仿佛人鱼的行为都是无力取闹一般，不过这也是事实。布鲁斯暗暗叹气，抬头望向讨好地面对自己的年轻人，放软了态度：“叫我名字就好。劳驾。”

“请抓好我的胳膊。”卡尔咧开嘴，笑容灿烂地俯身，向布鲁斯张开双臂，一手穿过对方腋下，另一只手则是揽住了鱼尾，就这么直接从把人鱼捞了起来。

布鲁斯完全没有预料到这个发展，惊惶地在半空中甩动尾巴，双手确实如卡尔所说地抓住他的胳膊，但他是用尖锐的指甲掐在卡尔的手臂上，逼迫他放开自己。

“布鲁斯！别乱动，抓稳我，我马上就把你送到台上，请小心伤口。”卡尔连忙抬高音调，安慰慌乱的人鱼，说服他镇定下来。

与此同时，布鲁斯激烈的挣扎对卡尔完全没有造成任何影响，他就像是捧起一条离水的金鱼一样，轻松地抱起人鱼，转身送到了收拾好的手术台上。

人类有这么大的力气吗？布鲁斯气喘吁吁地躺在光滑平整的金属台面上，恼火地想。

卡尔取来医疗箱，把常用的伤药和干净的绷带摊在一旁。浑然不觉地笑眯眯地低头看着布鲁斯，戴上干净的医疗手套，以为对方的反抗另有原因，于是开口解释。

“别担心了，布鲁斯，虽然我不是专业的兽科医生，但是我已经救治过许多海洋动物，它们都恢复得挺好，实际医疗经验还是有的，所以，别担心，我一定会让你的伤口漂漂亮亮地痊愈的。”

“闭嘴，别让我后悔躺上来。”他一定要多此一举地说这些废话吗。卡尔的无证行医宣言，布鲁斯越发后悔起来，可惜他现在已经，只能任人鱼肉。

缠在鱼尾上的绷带自然早就松脱了，抹在伤处防止感染的药膏也溶在了水里，万幸的是，人鱼的生理构造与人类不同，伤口长时间浸在高盐的海水中也不会恶化溃烂，反倒有愈合的迹象。

“真是神奇，”卡尔又开始自言自语起来，“伤口组织生长得比我遇到过的任何一种海洋动物都要迅速，部分伤口有些开裂，动作幅度太大仍然会牵动伤口，幸好没有再次出血现象……看来，再上几次药，不需要做防水处理，没有感染，就能……”

卡尔的声音渐渐消失变成了模糊的嘟囔声，他忽然抬头，仿佛从梦中惊醒一般，瞪大了眼睛盯着布鲁斯。接着，就又变了脸色，他还是头一次遇到能够与自己沟通的患者，这可是相当新奇，也是相当令人紧张的体验。

“我明白这会很疼，我也会小心处理的，布鲁斯，请忍着点……不，不忍也没关系，如果很痛请告诉我，我来想办法，好吗？”

“不会痛的。”布鲁斯无奈地回答，他可不想在治疗的全程都要听卡尔的唠叨，“我的尾部，那部分对于疼痛的感受力非常弱，像这样的普通的皮肉伤根本不会有什么感觉。”

“还有这样的事吗？”卡尔啧啧称奇地感叹着，但还是动作迅速地清洗了布鲁斯的伤处，重新抹上药膏，扎上绷带。

散发出奇异香味的油膏状的药物立刻就发挥了效果，布鲁斯感到眼皮发沉，药物大概是有些镇静催眠的功效，难怪之前那头海豹那么快就能平静……

“布鲁斯，你还好吗，你想要休息了吗？需要我把你抱回水里吗？”

“你很吵，”布鲁斯闭上眼，“让我睡一会。”

卡尔很想继续问布鲁斯是否需要盖些什么保暖的东西，或者在台面上垫些什么好让他躺得舒服一些，但是人鱼已经合上双眼，手臂自然地搭在胸口，一副不想受到打扰的模样，只得乖乖地遵从命令闭上了嘴。

他还是忍不住，把一块干净的油布搭在了布鲁斯身上。

卡尔安静地收拾完治疗用的器具，徘徊再三，还是决定守在陷入沉睡的布鲁斯身边。

布鲁斯，

布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯——

卡尔看着人鱼平静的睡颜，不由自主地在心里默念起他的名字，反反复复，像是头一次尝到糖球滋味的孩子，舍不得一口气囫囵吞下，含在嘴里细细品尝，只为让那甜滋滋的味道可以留得更久。

他的第一句话本想说布鲁斯是个好听的名字。

你真美。

是他想说的第二句话。

 


	6. 名叫布鲁斯的人鱼-2

卡尔一大早就从鱼市回来，端着一大盘用橄榄油煎过，用柠檬和迷迭香调味，没有放眼的鳕鱼排，跪坐在水池边喊人鱼的名字。比起生冷的海鲜，布鲁斯对于熟食的爱好远超过卡尔的想象，所以他每天早上都会去鱼市挑新鲜的活鱼回来，简单地烹饪加工成人鱼的餐食。

“布鲁斯——布鲁斯——噗！”

清凉的水花扑在卡尔脸上，正好灌进他大声喊叫的嘴里，呛得他不得不住嘴。一如往常，是布鲁斯给卡尔的特殊招待。尽管布鲁斯已经表达过许多次他对于卡尔的聒噪的不满，但是年轻人总是不能吸取教训，大呼小叫地惹得布鲁斯朝他泼水。卡尔这么做确实有些私心，他喜欢布鲁斯甩动尾巴时展现的活力，同时还能侧面观察人鱼的恢复的状况。

“布鲁斯，我有事要告诉你——”卡尔深呼吸，他想了一早上要怎么通知布鲁斯，深思熟虑的结果就是他准备了一肚子的腹稿，东拉西扯，废话连天。

布鲁斯浮出水面，只扫了卡尔一眼，就得出结论，中断了卡尔的演讲：“你要出门。”

“你怎么知道？”虽然在这几天的相处后，卡尔已经了解到布鲁斯有着相当敏锐的洞察力和直觉，还是下意识地反问了一句。在接收到布鲁斯不耐的冷眼后，卡尔识趣地没有追问——纠结于布鲁斯不想回答的问题只会被泼一头的冷水——于是继续他要说的事。

“我要回家一趟看看爸妈，跟他们一起吃午饭，顺便拿些东西，可能会在家里待到下午，但我保证我晚饭前一定会回来。很抱歉让你独自待在房间里，所以说，如果你有什么需要的，请务必现在就告诉我，让我为你准备好。”

卡尔的母亲玛莎这些天都会过来看望儿子，顺便带食物过来，这让卡尔非常过意不去。所以在布鲁斯能够接受自己，同意定期换药检查伤口后，卡尔就开始做起回家探望父母的准备。可他在海边的住处只是为了救助动物才特别修建的，平时也只有他一个人打理，如果他回家了，就没人能照顾受伤的人鱼和海豹。那可是受伤的，生理和心理都需要悉心照料的，人鱼和海豹呢！

卡尔的担心绝对是多余的。

“不必。你想在家里待多久都行。”果然，布鲁斯省略地听完卡尔的一大串解释口，干脆利落，并不领情地回绝。

“可是……对了！你可以和艾尔文聊聊天，我把带来这般，你们两都有伴，就不会感到孤单了不是吗？”卡尔突发奇想地建议道，他一说到自己救治的动物就眼神发亮，停不了口，“而且你也能顺便喂喂艾尔文，小家伙恢复得可好了，一醒过来就胃口大开，我给他的水池里放了些小鱼，不知道够不够他今天吃的。”

艾尔文是卡尔给受伤的海豹起的名字。可他说起那头圆滚滚的海豹的语气，就像聊起他的弟弟康纳一样，充满长辈的慈爱和宠溺。

布鲁斯一点也不想提醒卡尔，他们这样的海洋动物并不像人类一样需要一日三餐地吃饭维持体力，饱餐一顿后，接连几个星期不再进食也是常态。他知道自己一旦开口，这个热心得过分的年轻人就又会滔滔不绝地向自己讨教海中生物的故事，即使被淋得浑身湿透，脸上那灿烂的笑容也不会褪色。

“布鲁斯？”

卡尔询问地喊出人鱼的名字，打断了他的神游，后者没好气地挥挥手。

“早去早回。”

“我保证！”卡尔兴高采烈地伸出手，差点就要给人鱼一个拥抱，幸好，他在跌进水池之前想起了两人的水陆差异，红着脸缩了回去。

对布鲁斯的承诺严重地影响到了卡尔的胃口，午饭时他心不在焉，眼神总是瞥向海边住宅的方向，就连玛莎拿手的他最爱吃的苹果派都只吃了三块就停下了刀叉。

 对于儿子的反差态度心知肚明的玛莎没说什么，只在分派菜肴时对魂不守舍的卡尔投以莞尔的目光。饭后，玛莎把跟着她挤进厨房的卡尔推进起居室，叫他抱着弟弟康纳陪坐在沙发上休息的乔纳森聊天。

“你不是老觉得乔纳森受伤了以后自己没一直照顾着心里不好受吗，来，你们父子俩好好聊聊，赶紧补上这几天落下的男子汉话题。”玛莎笑眯眯地给丈夫的伤腿下垫了枕头，细心为他调整好角度，就灵活地闪进厨房忙起自己的家务活。

卡尔看到老爸红润的脸色，心里早就踏实了不少，放松地坐在椅子里，任由康纳把他的肚皮当做蹦床，跳上跳下。

“康纳，别在你哥哥身上胡闹。”乔纳森先是板起脸，拍拍小儿子的屁股，叫闹腾的小家伙乖乖坐好，这才皱起眉头，关切地倾身，盯着卡尔的脸仔细端详像是笃定能找出隐藏在那笑容后的辛酸一般，“那位人鱼先生，我听玛莎说了不少他的事，你……还应付的来吧？”

肯特夫妇只是普通人，对于人鱼这样半人半鱼，既有人类的智慧又有野兽的身形的奇异生物，多少还是心怀畏惧。哪怕那位人鱼舍命救了他们的小儿子，也只是把这种畏惧转化成了敬畏。好在玛莎和已经布鲁斯接触过，就没有乔纳森那么紧张。

卡尔连连摇头。

“布鲁斯非常好，真的，他是我见过的最善良的好心的勇敢的人——人鱼，你不用担心我，老爸，真的。我会好好照顾他，直到他康复。”

“卡尔，我担心的不是他，我相信我儿子的能力。我是担心你，自己一个人住在外面，整天对付些海里来的动物，像是人鱼那样能够沟通的总是个特例吧，万一哪天它们伤着了你，你又是一个人……”乔纳森拍拍卡尔的胳膊，即使眼前高大壮实的年轻人有着铁一样的臂膀，他在父母的眼里，和坐在肚皮上流着口水啃玩具的幼儿仍旧没有什么区别。

“好了，爸，你放心，我也一直在找人，只要有合适的人选我一定请来当助手好吗？”卡尔投降地举起双手，发誓道。

“你这孩子。”卡尔滑稽的表现让乔纳森笑骂起来，爬到他大腿上的小康纳不明所以，也咯咯地跟着发笑。

“还有件事，”乔纳森笑完，板着脸又严肃起来，“我跟佩里还有治安官打过招呼了，叫他们看好自己的手下不要到处乱说人鱼的事，你也小心点，别又让独角鲸那事重演了。”

传说中独角鲸的角是万能的解毒药，所以许多渔船都会不惜代价地捕捉他们。卡尔有幸救助过一头独角鲸，放生它时，消息了走漏出去，卡尔的船被几艘虎视眈眈的渔船跟了一路。

“我知道了。”

卡尔也露出严肃的脸色，点点头。

这时玛莎从厨房探出头来。

“对了卡尔，昨天你说的那些书。我也不知道你想要的书是哪几本，所以都整理出来放在你房间的书架上了，你自己翻翻看吧。”

“谢谢啦，妈。”卡尔放下康纳，冲过去抱住母亲在她脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，飞快地冲向了自己的房间。

看着卡尔的身影消失在走廊里，玛莎走到乔纳森身后，把手搭在满脸忧色的丈夫的肩头，安慰道：“别想太多了，卡尔只是见到了新事物，特别激动罢了。”

“我没有……我就是，唉，这孩子就在这点上最像乔和拉若……我答应过他们的……”

乔纳森摇摇头，没再说下去。

玛莎握住丈夫的手，把自己手心里的暖意传给不安的爱人。

“我知道，我们一起答应过的对吗。但那是卡尔自己选择的路，他是个成年人了，我们做父母的只要支持他，做正确是就好了。”

卡尔全然不知双亲的担忧，高兴地找到了自己所需的资料装好，又打包了一份苹果派，带上玛莎写给他的食谱，和饭后玩耍过就睡熟了的小弟告别，最后才吻别了父母，正如他的承诺，赶在晚饭前回到了海边他自己的家里。

他万万没想到自己会看到这样的一幕——在医疗室水池边的地板上，人鱼倒在在水泊中，上身蜷曲颤抖着，黑色的鱼尾在水中翻起白色的水花。

“ **布鲁斯！** ”

 


	7. 名叫布鲁斯的人鱼-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没写出想要的效果，就这样吧_(:з」∠)_

“布鲁斯！你怎么了！”

卡尔惊叫，丢下怀里抱得满满当当的古籍药材和食物，冲向匍匐着倒在地上、露出痛苦表情的布鲁斯。

“你受伤了！是谁做的？布鲁斯，你怎么样，能听到我说话吗，布鲁斯？”

尽管布鲁斯的手臂环抱在胸前，卡尔靠近时，还是看到了丝丝鲜红的液体从布鲁斯身上滴落，染红了他身下的水泊。他来不及细想，半跪在满地的水花中，伸手想要把人鱼翻过来，查看被他遮掩住的伤口。

“别……别碰……我……”在卡尔的手指快要碰到自己时，布鲁斯才抬头，瞪着他咬牙切齿地拒绝卡尔的靠近。他淡粉色的唇瓣上有着深深的、鲜红的齿痕，只是看着就觉得疼痛。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

卡尔缩回手，小心地拉开一些举例后，跪坐在布鲁斯身边。冰冷的池水打湿了卡尔的膝盖和裤腿，他并不觉得冷。担忧令他无法起身离开，不能任由布鲁斯陷入莫名的痛苦中而束手旁观。

“不是……不是你的错。”布鲁斯还是皱着眉头，紧绷的下颌，抽动的太阳穴显示着他正忍耐着伤痛，却对卡尔放软了语调这么回答。他英俊的面庞因为疼痛而扭曲，原本苍白的脸颊反倒浮现出了淡淡的粉色。

“你发烧了？”卡尔想到布鲁斯的警告，手臂刚刚抬起，又再次放下。

“等一会，只是再等一会……”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，额头枕在手臂上，他赤裸的脊背随着粗重的呼吸一下下地抽搐着。当他终于平静下来，抬起头时，之前古怪的脸色恢复成成往常那种板着脸的漠然。

“好了，你可以扶我起来……再等一下，卡尔，”布鲁斯撑起身体，看到从手臂上流淌的血液，稍微有些犹豫地补充道，“你最好还是找些东西垫着，我的……我的血会弄脏你的衣服。”

卡尔瞪大了眼睛看着布鲁斯的胸口。

长而深的血痕倾斜地撕开了布鲁斯胸前的皮肤。那角度和痕迹就像是，就像是布鲁斯自己用手抓出来的一样。

卡尔沉默地找来干净的大毛巾，裹住布鲁斯，横抱起他，把他放回到同样垫着干净软布的手术台上。卡尔总是穿着白色的长外套或者长袍，家里又准备了充足的干净毛巾，所以布鲁斯才会想到要关心自己是否会弄脏卡尔的衣服。

可卡尔担心的却是布鲁斯的安危。

卡尔的沉默一直延续着，布鲁斯也十分配合，安静地把受伤的身体交给卡尔处置。布鲁斯的伤势并没有看上去的那么严重，除了他自己抓出的伤痕，还有在地面上擦碰出的刮伤。卡尔除了要谨慎地挑出嵌入布鲁斯皮肤中的细小的沙粒，还得格外注意那对在坚硬的石板地面上磨得破皮的乳尖用，他用温水浸过的毛巾以能够做到的最轻柔的力道擦拭，还是不能避免夹杂着血丝的白色液体再一次打湿布鲁斯的胸口。卡尔脸皮发烫地屏住呼吸，布鲁斯粗重的吐息声近在耳边，他却又不能避开那些伤口，让血污再一次污染伤口。

直到卡尔准备用防水处理过的绷带缠起布鲁斯胸口那些开裂的血痕时，悔恨、不解以及布鲁斯自残的举动终于让这敏感冲动的年轻人忍耐不下去，他太过年轻，很多事情在他这样的年纪根本无需烦恼。

卡尔用颤抖的手指快速地系上绷带的绳结。他抬起头，眼眶发红地看着布鲁斯的眼睛，声调颤抖地质问他：“你为什么要这么做，为什么要伤害自己？告诉我，布鲁斯，我只是想帮你……”

布鲁斯脸色如常，像是早就知道卡尔会这么问。他抬起手臂，冰凉的手指划过卡尔潮湿的眼角，柔软的掌心没有在卡尔的脸颊上多做停留。

“我是我们种族中的最后一个。”布鲁斯的视线越过卡尔，望向窗外一望无垠的蔚蓝的海面。他谈论自己的来历时就像是在讲一个虚构的故事，那语气听起来连他自己都不大信服。

“甚至连我们种族的习性，都是我父母当做孩童的睡前故事一样告诉我的，他们说我的祖先们过着群居的生活，为了繁育下一代，我的族人，即使是男性，在成年以后也会负担起抚育后代的工作。就像你已经知道的那样，哪怕那不是自己的孩子，哪怕身为男性，我也能够产出乳汁来喂养他。但那只是种族的天性和本能，我不可能再有后代，对我来说这样的身体状况只是个负担。”布鲁斯说着，眉头再一次缠在一块，他头一回面对卡尔说这么多话，暴露如此多的他的内心。

卡尔仔细地看着布鲁斯的表情，考虑自己该如何回话。

“我知道自己没有立场来告诉你’我能理解’。但是无论如何，布鲁斯，你救了康纳，你让我免于失去弟弟的痛苦，也让一对父母不受到丧子的悲痛，我感激你为康纳的做的一切。谢谢你，布鲁斯，这些话说多少次都不能表达我的感谢，布鲁斯，只要你有任何需要，我一定会为你做到。”他所能回报的，只有质朴真挚的情感，和他能够做到的任何事，只要布鲁斯开口。

布鲁斯听完卡尔的表白，挑眉。

“任何需要？”

布鲁斯问。

卡尔连连点头。

“分泌乳汁没有想象中那么容易，先是胀痛，然后感觉到的是刺痛，像是水母又像是海胆扎进了胸口，最后是痒，痒到如果撕开这层皮肉能够缓解，我就会这么做。只有在乳汁溢出时，疼痛才变得麻木，让我感觉好受一些。”布鲁斯突然说起了产出乳汁的体会，这话题怪异，又莫名地让人浑身发热起来。人鱼坦然地仰头，朝卡尔展开他那带璞的，闪烁细碎的银色光芒，有着锐利的指甲的手。

“你说过你会帮我的，不是吗，卡尔？”

布鲁斯又重复了一遍他的问题。

卡尔花了些时间才弄明白布鲁斯想要自己做的事。他瞪大眼睛，掌心中的汗水浸湿了手中的绑带，一连串细小的鸡皮疙瘩爬上他的脊背。

“布鲁斯，你刚才那么做，是因为你，哦拉奥啊……我不知道这时候说这个词是否恰当……你是因为 **涨奶** 而疼痛难忍才抓伤自己的吗？”卡尔忽然吞吞吐吐起来，他清楚自己表现得太过夸张，却一时克制不住，“哦，抱歉，我不是那种意思，只是……我很抱歉没有发现这个问题……我早该想到，能帮到你的，这样你也不会再次受伤……”

卡尔并非有意心存芥蒂或者怀有其他的轻视的情绪。原谅他毕竟还是个没有经验的年轻人，仅有的育儿知识都来源于书本和双亲，当这些事情发生在其他的他认识的人身上，就变得十分古怪和别扭。

布鲁斯比卡尔冷静得多，这多半是由于他们的种族差异导致的认知不同。

“你们的医生不会为病人做这些事么？”

“这我可不知道。”卡尔飞快地摇头，布鲁斯只能看到他通红的耳根。

布鲁斯叹气。

“看来这不是个好主意，卡尔，就当我没有问过。”

“不，别……布鲁斯，请让我试一试吧。我还是稍微会一些按摩技巧的。”卡尔连忙准备起身回到水池里的布鲁斯。他们俩谁都没想到就算没有专业的医师，还是有更加有经验的人可供求助。

他们又讨论了一会才做出决定。鉴于布鲁斯特殊的体型，他们只能由卡尔跨坐在人鱼的下半身上，俯身为他揉按胀痛的双乳。

“这样可以吗？布鲁斯？”

卡尔问，他的声音听来不像是他的。

“你可以更用力一点。”

“好、好的。”

卡尔几乎无法呼吸地把双手放在布鲁斯胸前，把绷带解开后，布鲁斯被体液打湿的皮肤闪闪发亮，传来药物的苦味和淡淡的乳腥气。卡尔深深吐气，让混乱的头脑清醒下来，他不能辜负布鲁斯的信任。卡尔小心翼翼地，沿着布鲁斯胸乳的肌理的触感，避开交错的伤疤，按压那些皮肤下肿结的硬块，手指间的药膏在他较高的体温下融化，增加了滑腻的触感。

揉搓、挤压，饱满绵软的肌肉在卡尔的手中变化形状，卡尔刻意避开的，布鲁斯那如同熟透樱桃的乳尖不可避免地随着他动作贴着卡尔的手指滑过。如果这些事发生其他动物，像是毛绒绒的海豹身上，卡尔绝对不会像现在这样紧张。

无论布鲁斯是什么种族，他那与人类别无二致的外表足以迷惑任何人。

人鱼冰凉的身体在卡尔的指尖下变得温热。布鲁斯的身体剧烈的颤抖起来，他挥动的手臂最终落在卡尔的大腿上，指甲深深地陷入他的长裤之中。布鲁斯压抑的呻吟被卡尔自己的心跳声盖过，他隐约听到布帛撕裂的声音，大腿上传来刺痛。

然后积累了多日的乳白色的液体喷涌出来，有不少都溅到了来不及躲开的卡尔的脸上。卸下负担的布鲁斯也在这时放松下来，陷入沉睡。

 

 

 


	8. 名叫布鲁斯的人鱼-4

当清晨的第一缕曙光照向小镇时，卡尔就已经起身，提着水桶走在了前往鱼市的路上。最近鱼市里的新鲜海货没有往年丰盛，卡尔必需提前动身，才能在水产售罄之前有些挑选的余裕。卡尔本可以剩下这些麻烦，与鱼市的摊主商量好，把当天捕捞的活鱼直接送到他家去，但他出于私心，还是想给布鲁斯准备些不重样的新鲜菜色。

他早有安排今天的计划，买一些龙虾，照着玛莎给的菜谱，做一道黄油焗龙虾给布鲁斯尝尝鲜。再来就是看看有没有新鲜的鱿鱼，可以让海豹们美餐一顿。

是的，海豹们。

前天傍晚，渔夫又送来了一头海豹，奄奄一息的不怎么动弹。卡尔问过渔夫才知道，它和艾尔文的遭遇一样，都是被鲨鱼追逐，勉强跳到了渔船上才逃过一劫，渔夫也就顺手给带回了小镇。好在这头海豹伤得不重，只是受了惊吓才萎靡不振，第二天就生龙活虎起来，吃得比谁都多。

卡尔在求学时曾经翻阅文献，读到过记载有海豹进入人类生活区域，在逃避捕食者追杀时跳上船只、或者只是纯粹出于好奇地爬上滑水板的相关记载。与此同时，作为小镇居民，卡尔小时候也听当地人和渔民讲过相同的故事。

但是一周年连续救起三头被鲨鱼追捕幸免于难的海豹，是不是频率高得有些离谱了？

卡尔自问。

他刚出鱼市就被人叫住，赶去码头，一艘路过的商船刚刚从海中救起一头受伤的海豹。看着从船上抬下来的血肉模糊的海豹，卡尔心里除了同情，还十分疑惑。但是查明海中究竟出现了什么异常状况并非当下最要紧的事情，卡尔暂时将猜想搁置一旁，着手救治伤重的海豹。

卡尔能做也就只有给海豹清理伤口和止血，他需要的伤药和检测设备都还在家里。就在卡尔找人帮忙准备运送海豹的推车时，一个意想不到的人出现在他面前。

“嗨，卡尔，需要帮忙吗？”

说话的年轻人笑容灿烂，一头金发在朝阳下闪闪发光。

卡尔眼前一亮。

“巴里！你来的正好！”

有熟悉的人帮忙，卡尔的工作顺利了不少，再加上及时送来的救护器械，受伤海豹的生存概率也大大提高。

当他们终于，卡尔才有机会和突然到访的好友叙旧。

“抱歉，一来就把你叫到这儿做些脏活，”卡尔换了盆水，把干净的步巾递给同样满手污血的巴里，向他道歉，“西奥多伤得很重，我不太放心他，一时走不开。”

西奥多是卡尔为海豹取的名字，他已经有了艾尔文，下一个就叫赛门，那么第三头起什么名字可想而知。

“没关系，我早就听说过你在这边的事了。”巴里摆摆手，表示他并不介意。

“所以，你是为了什么来小镇上找我，是我之前通报的那场暴风雨吗？”

巴里·艾伦，卡尔学生时代的好友，出了名的急性子和飞毛腿。有传闻说他的速度之快，哪怕是竞技比赛中夺冠的纯种马，也比不上他的脚程。与他急躁外表相反的，是巴里细致的观察力和严谨的工作态度，这也是他成为中心城首席调查员的主要原因。

当然，偶尔也会有些额外的工作。

“卡拉，你的堂姐，叫我给你带一条口信。”巴里耸肩，给出了一个不在卡尔预测范围内的答案。

“别忘了还有半年你就到二十岁了，说什么你都不能逃过这一次的成年礼宴会，所以赶紧回大都会来，负起责任，巴拉巴拉巴拉。外加一些听起来像是你名字的尖叫，我猜的。她差不多就是这个意思吧。”

卡尔想起卡拉的声音，和她会这么说话时的语气，打了个寒战。

“所以，你是真的打定主意要留在这个小镇上，不回首都了？可这样好吗，如果你不去接受那个工作，也许未来的王位继承人就要换人。想想看，如果是换成是佐德将军的儿子，那个家伙，哇哦。”巴里做了个鬼脸。但他语气中透露出的对于卡尔的担忧货真价实。

“我听闻埃尔南在他的地方干得不错，尽管他是佐德将军的儿子，但他毕竟不是佐德本人。再说了，我也志不在此。”卡尔对于巴里的担心并不在意，他更希望能够像双亲那样，成为学者，在其他方面做出些成就。然而他的亲朋好友们觉得另一条路更适合他。

“你会这么说，是因为你们俩是表兄弟。”巴里露出不太赞同的表情，他没想过随口一提就能改变卡尔的观念，于是换了话题。“不过算了，那也是统治阶层内部的问题了。我来是还有些事情，我有些不太确定的传闻，缺乏证据，所以借着送信的机会，顺道来沿海的城市看看，收集资讯。”

“这么说的话，我确实发现了有些怪事。但暂时没办法求证。”卡尔于是将海豹与鲨鱼的异常活动告诉给巴里。同时将之纪录在自己的笔记里，并且惋惜地感慨：“可惜，我对于海洋动物习性研究才刚刚起步，我倒是有个朋友，他对于海底世界知根知底，只不过在当下的情况，我也没把握能够联系上他。”

“那个能和鱼说话的人？”为了活跃气氛，巴里打了个响指，语调夸张地比划。

“巴里，”卡尔摇摇头，并没有被好友的笑话逗乐，“你可不能当着他的面这么说，亚瑟是亚特兰蒂斯人，他们居住在海底，和海中的动物沟通是他们的种族天赋。啊，对了，你来了这么久了，我还没给你泡茶呢，再来些点心怎么样，妈最近开发了新食谱，用应季做玛德琳小蛋糕。”

“那我可真不能错过这些美味了。”

“我先去厨房烧水，你在这儿帮我看看海豹，有什么事就叫我，好吗。”卡尔交代完，正走到房门口就被突然惊叫起来的巴里扯着衣服拖到水池边。他很少这么失态。

“哇咔——我是说——哇哦！那是什么，那个是活的吗？”

卡尔不解地看着巴里用手指向的地方，愣了愣，转头望向他的好友，仿佛完全不明白为什么对方看到的东西令他如此惊讶。

“怎么了，巴里？”

“难道你没有看见吗，水里的’那个’是不是，那是不是——”

卡尔再一次转向水池，突然恍然大悟。他这些天和布鲁斯相处得十分融洽，以致于彻底忘记了后者除了有着近似人类的外表，除此之外，与人类全然不同。

“抱歉，我忘记介绍了，他就是布鲁斯，我给你的信里提到过的，在暴风雨沉船时救了我弟弟康纳的那位英雄。现在在我家养伤。”卡尔说完，朝水面挥挥手，大声说：“布鲁斯！这位是巴里·艾伦，我的朋友。”

人鱼待在水底，没有动作。刚才他出于好奇浮到水面上，想看看卡尔在做什么，所以才会被巴里看见。但是现在，他并不想回话。

“人鱼，这怎么会呢！人鱼不是和书上那些会喷火的巨龙，在夜里发出绿光的飞天巨蝇，还有只有女性存在的天堂岛屿，这些不都是虚构出来骗小孩子的床前故事吗？”虽然卡尔解释过了，巴里还有点大惊小怪。

“我本来也是将信将疑。但你现在也看到了，有些传说，的确需要眼见为实。”

卡尔安慰地拍拍好友的肩膀，安慰道。

闻言，巴里还是惊疑不定的，一脸白日见鬼的慌乱表情。不过当卡尔再次说他要去厨房准备热水时，巴里还是同意留在医疗室里，代替他照看受伤的海豹。

直到他的第六感警铃大作，叫他转身。

水面上，人鱼浮现出的上半身就像是个普通的、英俊的青年人。

“巴里·艾伦，你会对我的事情保密，是吗？”

人鱼盯着从中心城远道而来的调查员的眼睛，语句缓慢地问。

这听起来并不像是一个威胁。巴里却被人鱼的眼神给震慑住，半张着嘴说不出话来，平时灵活的头脑高速运转着，最终还是脸色发白地点头应许。

人鱼满意地眨眼。

卡尔并不知道这些事，当他从厨房端着热腾腾的红茶回来时，看到的只是巴里·艾伦盯着水池中的涟漪发呆的脸。他连忙把好友拉到一旁，悄声告诫：“布鲁斯不喜欢陌生人盯着他，如果你有什么问题想要知道，最好是和他聊聊天，让他了解你。放心，和他说过话你就会知道他有多么好。”

巴里默默地吞下一块蛋糕，把牢骚和甜美的糕点一起咽下肚：“没关系，我想我已经领教得够多了。”

 


	9. 不老泉-1

天气晴朗得不可思议，让人难以想象半个月前，小镇曾经遭受暴风雨的肆虐。

卡尔卸下窗户旁的挡板，让更多的阳光照进室内。在他刚刚砌好的水池旁的平台上，三头毛绒绒的海豹歪歪斜斜地趴着，享受阳光与海风。布鲁斯找了个阴凉的地方，躺在他专属的躺椅上，长长的尾巴垂落在水池边，随风拨动水面的涟漪。

当卡尔拿着刷子回到房间时，四双眼睛集刷刷地盯住了他。可惜卡尔并不是普通人，无视海豹们湿漉漉的黑眼珠中期待的亮光，走向布鲁斯。他的脚步声惊动了闭着眼睛、似乎正在打盹的人鱼。

在布鲁斯有所反应前，卡尔连忙跳开，躲过了一连串的水花的攻击。

卡尔举起手中的鬃毛刷，满脸无辜地看着睁开眼睛瞪着自己的布鲁斯，为自己不打招呼就靠近的行为辩解：“我准备了热水毛巾和刷子，布鲁斯，你想先来哪一项，刷尾巴，还是热毛巾擦身？”

不久前，卡尔在给布鲁斯更换绷带时，在他尾部的鳞片上发现了刮痕。由此，卡尔意外地发现了一项能够取悦布鲁斯的方法，那就是给他刷尾巴。和给猫咪和狗儿梳毛有些类似，卡尔养了狗，碰巧深谙此道。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。

“都要。”

他这么说。

“当然可以，但是你想要先擦身体，还是先刷尾巴呢？”

即使以人类的标准作为评定，布鲁斯也相当的难以讨好，可卡尔还是微笑起来，耐心地重复了一遍他的问题。他大可不必这么做，但布鲁斯总是沉默寡言，卡尔却喜欢听到他的声音。

“尾巴。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会，意识到如果不回答，卡尔就会一直看着自己而不采取任何行动，这才给出了他的答案。

卡尔取来坐垫放在地上，盘腿坐在布鲁斯身边，沿着他尾部的线条从上往下地，小心地避开结痂的长出了新的细小的鳞片伤口，轻轻地刷起来。柔软的刷毛摩擦光滑坚硬的鳞片，发出柔和的沙沙声。紧密排布的鳞片在水波的反光中折射出银蓝色的光芒。

卡尔清楚地记得，布鲁斯的鳞片在他们第一次见面，在他第一次为人鱼清洁身体时，还是暗夜一般的纯黑色。他确信那不是任何染料能够做到的。

卡尔很早就发现了这个变化。可是无论他怎么问，如何打探，布鲁斯就像是对他的过去一样，对他身体的变化守口如瓶。尽管如此，布鲁斯偶尔也向卡尔透露一些消息，譬如他曾经提到过虎鲸的传说。传说早夭的孩子的灵魂迷失在天堂之外，就会被风送到海上，得到海洋女神的怜悯，化作虎鲸。

总会有那么一天，卡尔乐观地猜想，布鲁斯会愿意向自己敞开心扉。

“如果伤口疼就告诉我一声，好吗？”

看到布鲁斯再次闭上眼睛，脸色变得柔和起来，卡尔轻声问。

他没听到布鲁斯的回答。

但这就足够了。

有那么一会，卡尔觉得布鲁斯正悄声地哼唱着什么，但是那微弱的声音很快就被风吹散。海浪声，水波声，布鲁斯浅浅的呼吸声，还有卡尔自己的心跳声，一切都被温暖的海风串联起来，像一曲温柔的歌谣。

卡尔一直看着布鲁斯，自然也没有错过对方胸前的绷带的变化，浅色的纱布缓慢地浸出了深色的湿印，随着布鲁斯呼吸时胸口的起伏渐渐向四周扩散开来。

“布鲁斯？”

卡尔小声叫布鲁斯。

人鱼轻轻地应了一声，没有睁开眼睛。

“我现在给你擦身体，按摩胸口好吗？”

看到布鲁斯点头后，卡尔站起来，俯身过去小心地解开缠在布鲁斯胸前的绷带。很快，人鱼那饱满的形状漂亮的、与人类男性相似却又不同胸部暴露在卡尔的眼前。他甚至能看到灰白色的液体正从那对鲜红的、翘立的乳头中溢出来，这些乳汁就是弄脏绷带的元凶。

卡尔仔细地用热毛巾吸去布鲁斯身上的乳汁，和海水干涸留下的白色的痕迹，热水让布鲁斯胸前狰狞的伤疤也软化了许多。热毛巾留下的水分让卡尔接下来的动作变得轻松，他收拢手指，人鱼柔软坚韧的皮肤充满弹性，更多的乳汁溢出来，指尖传来的凉意让他意识到自己正在发热。

布鲁斯的体温偏低。他没有海豹那样厚厚的皮毛和脂肪，在海中生存下去，只能像鱼类一样，变化体温来适应环境。所以他分泌的乳汁也是凉的，散发出淡淡的腥甜的味道。

卡尔用毛巾擦去那些液体时，下意识地咽了咽唾沫。他没法不盯着布鲁斯的胸口看，稍微错开一点，就会碰到对方的伤疤。他试探地，向布鲁斯提问，用谈话来分散自己脑中的杂念。

“布鲁斯，你可以给我讲讲你们的种族的故事吗？”

和往常一样，布鲁斯没有回答。

“那么，告诉我一些海里的传说故事，你昨天讲了虎鲸的，还有其他物种也有这些故事吗，海洋女神是什么样的？你们会信仰她吗，我们人类会信奉神明，在特定的日子里献祭贡品乞求神的庇佑，你们也会这么做吗？”

卡尔一点也不气馁地追问。

直到布鲁斯不耐烦地睁开眼睛，看着他。

“你会好奇我的乳汁的味道吗？”

“好奇什么？”

卡尔虽然听到了布鲁斯的问题，但还是诧异地反问，同时涨红了脸。

“我的乳汁，沾在你手上的那些，你会好奇它的味道，偷偷地尝一口吗？”布鲁斯用着一本正经的脸，语气平板地问。

卡尔有点腿软。

“我可以尝尝看吗？”他反问。

“最好不要。人鱼的血肉，乃至乳汁都充满剧毒……”

“什么？”卡尔惊呼，吓得跳了起来，他的慌乱并非是因为自己毫无防备地接触过毒液，“可是康纳，他喝了你的乳汁不是吗，他不会有事吗，有什么解毒的方法吗？”

“……唯独乳汁对幼儿是安全无毒的。只要你不喝进肚子，碰到一些也没有什么危险。”

布鲁斯冷着脸，继续说他被卡尔的大惊小怪打断的解释。

卡尔松了口气，随之而来的是更多的问题和好奇以及怀疑。

“你说的剧毒，是哪一种毒性呢，究竟致命到哪一种程度，和蛇毒一样有很多种吗，是令人呼吸困难的那种，还是让人出现幻觉四肢坏死的那种，还是叫人心跳停止的那种？也对，如果你体内没有毒性，在海中生活的危险性就太高了，也难怪你能够从鲨鱼的攻击中脱困，原来如此……”卡尔家中的供水和小镇居民的用水是分开的，所以他不用担心清洗布鲁斯的乳汁是否会污染水源，使镇上的居民中毒。

“如果你真的那么想知道，可以拿这家伙来试试。”

面对卡尔越来越多的问题，布鲁斯指着不知道什么时候爬到卡尔脚边，伤势最轻，恢复得最快，也是最胖的的海豹赛门说。他的表情看起来不像是玩笑。

卡尔短促地尖叫，连忙抱起赛门把他放回平台上，做作又夸张地挡在三只小动物前面，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的望着布鲁斯。

“海豹这么可爱，你怎么可以拿他来试毒！”

“那就别问。”

布鲁斯干脆地回答。

卡尔在他脸上捕捉到一丝隐约的笑意。

当卡尔回到布鲁斯身边，为他包扎上新的绷带时，布鲁斯才用一如往常的平淡语气再次开口：“我也不是十分清楚毒性的威力，大多数鲨鱼咬了我以后只是昏了过去。我的父母告诉过我只有幼仔不受我们的毒性的影响，他们在我很小的时候就去世了。我能告诉你的只有这么多。”

“这些就足够了，布鲁斯，足够了。”

卡尔的眼眶有点发热，他半跪在布鲁斯身边，握住对方的手。

他冰冷，而他火热。

“布鲁斯，我一直没有告诉过你。我的亲生父母也在我很小的时候过世，他们曾经是王国里最好的学者，研究自然研究气候还有山川地质，他们在帮助一座火山爆发的岛屿上的居民撤离时牺牲。

“在出事前，他们拜托自己的好友，肯特父母，也就是我现在的父母照顾我。”

卡尔看着布鲁斯的眼睛，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，接着说了下去。

“我崇拜他们，敬仰他们的壮举，这也是为什么我想要成为一个研究者，救治海洋动物，我想成为我的生父母那样的人。爸和妈都很支持我，他们供我去首都学习，让我离开家在这里修建我自己的研究所。

“可是，布鲁斯，你还记得巴里吗，几天前来过的，那个中心城的调查员。我不知道你是否听到了我和他的对话。

我的亲生父母都是克莱普顿人，乔-艾尔和拉若-艾尔，这意味着我的生父是现任的王国的君主祖-艾尔的弟弟，我是王位继承人之一。

我的血亲们，希望我能够肩负起王室的责任，至少在成年后成为一名领主，治理自己的土地。当我的伯父第一次这么说的时候，我怕极了，逃回了小镇。

我并不想用研究作为借口逃避责任，可是……”

卡尔没有说完，因为布鲁斯冰冷的手指抬起来，滑过他的眼角，带走了一颗水珠。然后他捧住卡尔的脸，柔软的蹼贴在卡尔火热的脸颊上，额头靠着卡尔的额头，直到他们的眼中只剩下彼此的倒影。

“你是我遇到的最好的年轻人。在我看来，你只要做你自己，做你认为正确的事。保持好本心就够了。别让旁人的想法左右你 。”

他们贴得如此的近，近到卡尔能够听见布鲁斯的心跳，近到他只要一伸手就能将布鲁斯抱进怀中。而布鲁斯所说的那些话，更让他想要把自己的冲动付诸现实。

如果这时候没有响起刺耳的敲门声、和连续不断的叫唤卡尔名字的陌生的声音的话，卡尔的嘴唇可能就会碰到布鲁斯的脸了。

卡尔如梦初醒地看着眼前的一团空，布鲁斯动作敏捷地回到了水里，他别无选择。

小心地关上窗户，锁好医疗室的门后，卡尔才提起精神，去应付突如其来的不速之客。卡尔一打开大门就吃了一惊，即使他从未亲眼见过对方，也从来客独一无二的著名脑袋上认出了他的身份，不禁有些失礼地惊呼出声——

“莱克斯·卢瑟？”

 


	10. 不老泉-2

莱克斯·卢瑟名声显赫，卡尔还在求学的时候就听说过他。他是个富商，也是著名的学者和发明家，用他的成果创造了不少的财富，更是个知名的慈善家，为许多贫苦的家庭提供了工作的机会以他的名义修建了不少道路和桥梁，在贵族间有着相当的知名度和地位。

另一方面，与卢瑟的财富同样闻名的，还有与他的隐私相关的谣言。有传言说一场实验事故让他失去了全部的头发，也有更加荒诞的说法，他用自己做实验，扩张了大脑获取智慧以至于抢夺了头发的营养，从此头顶一片荒芜。

此时，出现在卡尔家门外的人不光符合秃头这个特点，看起来也相当的富有。他穿着丝绸的大衣，纽扣上有金线缠绕出的“LL”的字母刺绣，拿着镶嵌满华丽宝石的手杖，身后跟着四五个穿着素色衣服，仆从打扮的人。

然而卡尔能够推断出来客的真实身份，还是因为前天早晨，他收到了由镇长送来的简讯，和一封短信，告知他莱克斯·卢瑟有意造访。卡尔确实给出了答复，可他们约定的时间是在一个小时之后。

卡尔愣了愣，很快回过神来，打开大门迎接客人。

“请进，卢瑟先生。我没想到你会提前到……”

卡尔的话还没说完，卢瑟就大步走到他面前，伸出戴着丝绸手套的手，用力地热情地握住卡尔的双手，他的声音和他展露的自信的气势一样铿锵有力。

“真是抱歉，卡尔-艾尔先生，自从收到你的回信后我就迫不及待地想要见见你。我早就听闻你的海洋学研究和救治海洋动物的事迹，对你做出的贡献感到非常的钦佩，所以无论如何，这次经过小镇，都想要亲自来拜访你一番。”

莱克斯·卢瑟可是个大人物，被他这么夸奖，卡尔也忍不住有些轻飘飘地欣喜起来。

但是他愉快的心情没能持续下去。

在一楼简陋的会客室里，在卡尔礼节性地为卢瑟和他的随从们提供了热茶后，两人面对面坐下。卡尔有点为站在卢瑟身后，为他拿着脱掉的大衣和手套以及手杖的随从们分心，但是卢瑟说那些人无关紧要。就各自新发布的论文寒暄了一番之后，终于渐入主题。

“其实，我这次拜访的主要目的，我想卡尔-艾尔先生已经猜到了。”漫不经心地翻阅过卡尔准备好的，他的关于海潮、洋流的变迁以及海豚和海豹的生理习性的研究笔记后，卢瑟端起茶杯。

卡尔想了想。

“是半个月前的暴风雨对吧，它不符合这五十年来小镇周边的气候变化，我也早就有些推论，在对比了邻近的沿海城镇今年以来……”

“卡尔-艾尔先生，”卢瑟再一次打断了卡尔的发言，“我有可靠的消息源，听说你不久前得到了一尾人鱼。请不要担心，我特意来这一趟，就是纯粹地想要提供帮助。能有机会与你这样的专业人士共同研究人鱼这样一种远古魔法时代遗留下来的生物，着实是我们的荣幸。”

“呃……”卡尔语塞，有点反应不过来，“我不太明白，卢瑟先生，你说的共同研究是……”

“我有着全国最好的实验室和最先进的设备，卡尔-艾尔，你也该明白你现在的这个所谓的研究所，只不过是个有墙壁和天花板的巨型水池，附加一个简陋的医疗站，想要彻底剖析人鱼的秘密，还缺少太多的工具。你提供人鱼，而我提供设备和资源，这是个双赢的合作。”

当卡尔明白卢瑟想要什么之后，他心里立刻产生了反感的情绪。他不能接受这种想法，他无法想象布鲁斯躺在冰冷的手术台上，被一堆金属的器械包围，被无数双眼睛盯着的场面。尽管最初他也这么做过。

卡尔立刻摇头，表示拒绝。

“恐怕我不能答应你，卢瑟先生。”

莱克斯·卢瑟并不惊讶，他放下一口未动的茶水，双手撑在桌边，向着卡尔倾身过去。他眼中有一种狂热的亮光。

“你我都是聪明人，卡尔-艾尔先生。我就直说了吧。要多少钱，你就愿意把那条人鱼转让给我？”

卢瑟的话就像是一把往沸腾的水锅里撒的盐。卡尔脑中顿时翻腾了起来，过激的言辞和爆发的情绪，伴随着愤怒的火花地剧烈喷溅，烫得他头脑发热。像真的打翻一锅开水那样，他涨红了脸，怒瞪着卢瑟。

“你竟然说出这种话，卢瑟先生！布鲁斯可不是什么随意转卖的物品，他是自由的，我也不会为了获取资料一直关着他，等到他痊愈了，我就会送他回海里、回到他的家乡。”

“布鲁斯？你给他起的这个名字？”卢瑟敏锐地抓住了卡尔愤怒之中泄漏出的信息，好笑地看着炸毛的年轻人，玩味地念出布鲁斯的名字，这令卡尔更加生气。

“是的，我给他起的名字，”纵使生气，卡尔还是有些理智在的，他怀疑地看着卢瑟，顺着对方的话将错就错地承认，“他是个有智慧的生命体，我们就像朋友一样相处，恐怕您不会明白这一点，无论如何，他都不是任由你买卖的货物。如果你只是想要找我谈这件事，那么我的回答是绝不，卢瑟先生。”

“什么都不明白的是你，年轻人。”

卢瑟身体后仰，靠向椅背，双手张开搭在两边的扶手上，他双腿交叠，态度傲慢地抬高下巴，看着卡尔。

“你根本不了解自己在做什么，真是可笑。人鱼和你遇到过的那些圆滚滚的可不一样，他们是天赐的宝藏，是海洋的精华，是真正的研究者可望而不可及的瑰宝。卡尔-艾尔，你就像是从未见过金子的乞丐，捡到一袋金币，不知其用途把它们当作沉重的石头丢在水沟里。让我来告诉你一点，真正在研究海洋的、博览群书汲取了全部知识的学者应该知道的事——得到人鱼就是找到了不老泉。”

听到卢瑟义正言辞、，信誓旦旦地说出传纪小说里才会出现的话，卡尔愕然，发热的头脑像被泼了冷水一样，滋滋地降了温度。

“我以为你是个理性的人，卢瑟先生，没想到你也是个奇幻小说迷。”

“不老泉的确是三流写手胡编乱造出来的。”卢瑟摆摆手，他一再地打断卡尔的话，纯粹是因为傲慢，“但是人鱼真的存在，我说过，我有着绝对可靠的消息来源——人鱼的血肉才是让人长生不老的灵药。我把这个秘密告诉你，作为我合作的诚意，这样足够吗？”

卢瑟看起来不像是在撒谎。如果他说的是真的，那么布鲁斯就会陷入危险。

卡尔挺直身体。

“不，既然如此，我就更不能把他交给你，让你有机会伤害他。”

卡尔的脸上藏不住情绪，他的想法太好猜了，所以卢瑟发出一声嗤笑。

“你迷上它了，那样的一个怪物？它就像传说中的一样美丽，能够蛊惑人心不是吗，还是说你想要独占它？你可真是天真，换个说法就是愚蠢。我给你一个忠告，卡尔-艾尔，任何人都会犯错，我也曾经像你一样年轻、冲动，不听劝告。但是我从来不会放过任何机会，比起头脑，决心和毅力才更是我成功的关键。而那条你心爱的人鱼，他真正的归属地不是海洋，是我的实验室。”

卢瑟的笑脸十分冷酷，他贪婪的绿眼睛里没有一丝笑意，“想想看，从人鱼身上我可以得到多少有用的资料，只要把他们的能力用在我的研究里，无论是医疗的发展，甚至是人类的进步，这些都能在我手中实现！我看得出来，卡尔，我们本质上都是一样的人，为了达到目标可以做任何事。”

冰凉的液体哽在喉头，发烫的脑门让他眩晕，卡尔吸吸鼻子，觉得自己一刻也忍不下去了。他站起来，颤抖的双手紧握成拳头垂在身侧，用发抖的声音下了逐客令。

“卢瑟先生，请回吧。你在我这里是得不到你想要的那些东西的，我们不是一路人。”

莱克斯·卢瑟不以为然地看着卡尔，尽管后者高大的身材确实有些魄力，也只是有些罢了。但是卢瑟没有再说什么，站起来，招招手，随从们就立刻走上前服侍他穿上大衣，将宝石手杖递到他手中。

在走出大门之前，卢瑟回过头，深深地、审视地看了卡尔一眼。

“你会后悔的。”

他说完这句话，才在随从们的簇拥下上了马车，扬尘而去。

 


	11. 不老泉-3

入夜之后，卡尔躺在床上，辗转难眠。

他闭上眼睛，莱克斯·卢瑟的马车从他家门前离开消失在道路的尽头时的场景就浮现在脑中，他那时气得浑身发抖，心脏在耳朵里砰砰地乱撞的声音也一并出现，不，这些并非回想，而是他一想起莱克斯·卢瑟和他说过的那些话，满腔的怒火就再度燃起令他愤慨不已。

卡尔知道自己很难藏住心事，所以在和布鲁斯还有艾尔文他们道晚安的时候，撒了谎。他没有告诉布鲁斯关于莱克斯·卢瑟的任何事，他不想让布鲁斯担心，不想让那些糟糕的言语再次套用到布鲁斯身上，不想让布鲁斯以为他也别有所图。

卡尔以为自己什么都不说，就能够假装一切都不曾发生，把卢瑟的到访当做一场噩梦，随着时间的流逝渐渐淡忘。

他错了。

年轻的热血和激情催动他选择成为一个研究者，他以为自己能够凭借一己之力开拓新的知识领域，但在内心深处他总是隐隐地怀疑自己，他是否为了逃避责任而隐居到偏远的小镇上。布鲁斯说过他不必在意别人的看法，可是卡尔还年轻到放不下这一点。

卡尔看着夕阳沉入海中，看着夜幕中挂起群星，每当此时，他总会心满意足地对自己道一声晚安，与美丽的夜色告别在阳光中迎接新的一天。而不是像现在这样，被怒火和忧虑折磨得睡不着觉。

卡尔翻了个身，看着月光从飘荡的窗帘间流入，为黑暗的地面洒下一片片银色的光斑，如同日光下布鲁斯的鳞片的闪光。银色的月光照亮天空，夜晚不再是一片漆黑，透露出蔚蓝的本色，正如布鲁斯的变化。卡尔相信那不是某种障眼法，他确实目睹着人鱼尾部鳞片的神秘转变，日渐闪耀出美丽的蓝色光泽。

也许……也许这是某种自我保护，黑色的身体让人鱼可以在礁石的缝隙中隐藏自己，而当捕猎者的威胁不再，就恢复到原本的色泽。

天马行空的念头一旦萌生就再也拦不住它的脚步，卡尔索性跳下床，借着明亮的月光，拿出笔记本记录下自己的灵感。

有些鱼类可以根据环境改变体色，可他家里的水池只是普通的石壁，有时候海草会通过排水渠涌进来，但那些都不是蓝色的。还有饮食，藻类中的天然色素会让以它为食的鸟类变成红色，也许是他给布鲁斯吃了太多的龙虾？可他从没见过布鲁斯对那些彩色的甲壳感兴趣。布鲁斯甚至不吃龙虾尾部的肉以外的部分。布鲁斯身体上的伤口恢复得很快，完全不受海水中盐分的影响，可他腰侧受损的鳍就没有那么幸运了，卡尔每天都在记录数据，按照现在的增长速度，它们回到布鲁斯所说的尺寸所需要的时间恐怕会超过一年。

卡尔闭上眼，卢瑟说过的话再度进入他脑中循环，像一个幽灵缠着他不放，折磨着他，在他意志薄弱时占据他的神智，使他心情动荡思绪不安。只有想起布鲁斯才能令他感到平静和喜悦，还有更多的、在寂静的长夜中发酵的朦胧的如同夜间的雾气的情绪。

他想着布鲁斯，想到自己第一次看见人鱼时心中纯然的惊喜，想起自己为满身脏污和淤血的人鱼清洗过后，那美丽的身形和英俊的面孔，想象人鱼是如何在汹涌的风浪中与鲨鱼拼搏，保护一个与他毫无关系的人类的孩子。

布鲁斯并非人类，却比人类更加具有人性。

等他回过神来，空白纸页上的文字早已被凌乱的线条遮盖，潦草地勾勒出无数半人半鱼的形象，以及他的名字“布鲁斯”。

卡尔丢下笔，合起本子，心虚地将它藏进床尾堆砌成山的书本和纸卷里。

没过多久，卡尔又找回本子，打开画满了布鲁斯的那一页贴在胸前，倒回了床上。他睁大了眼睛，出神地看着海面上的月光照亮的天花板，清凉的风吹进房间，搅得墙面上的投影波光粼粼，而他的胸口却热得发烫。

有一点，莱克斯·卢瑟说得没错。

他确实迷恋布鲁斯。

卡尔一夜无眠。

直到金色的阳光照进他的双眼。卡尔的头脑在强烈的光芒下变得一片空白，最终所有杂乱的思绪都像是随着退潮一样被海浪卷走，卡尔摊开四肢倒在在他思绪的金色沙滩上，在他身边，布鲁斯枕着他的手臂诱惑地侧躺着，银蓝色的轻纱似的尾鳍从卡尔的腹部温暖地滑过……

卡尔用被子蒙住头，在乱糟糟的床上蜷起身体，把发烫的脸颊埋在掌心里。不仅仅是他脑中的幻想令他羞愧，也是在这瞬间他明白了自己对于布鲁斯的感情。

他爱上了布鲁斯。

拉奥啊……如果时光能够倒流，他真希望能够自己主动地认清心意，而不是被莱克斯·卢瑟的一番恶意的言论弄得心神不宁时才恍然大悟。

卡尔坐起身，头脑反而比他躺下的时候更加清醒。他整理好衣服，和往常一样梳洗，准备去码头采购当天的伙食。

出门前，卡尔到每一间房检查病患们的状况。他犹豫了片刻，还是走进医疗室，人鱼正漂浮在水面上熟睡着，颜色又变得更浅了一些的湛蓝的鱼尾在晨光中闪闪发亮。卡尔情不自禁地屏住呼吸，又走近了几步，半跪在水池边看着布鲁斯的睡脸。

在布鲁斯刚来的那几天里，每个晚上他都会趁对方睡着后蹲守在水池边，人鱼的睡眠习性相当特别，他们能够浮在水面上入睡，也会在睡着后毫无征兆地沉入水底，一觉睡到天明。他知道自己的行为太过古怪，所以每一次都小心翼翼，决不让布鲁斯发现。

和卡尔的彻夜不眠相反，人鱼柔和的表情显示他一夜好眠。

卡尔偷偷松了一口气，依依不舍地离开家。

他走得十分匆忙，甚至没有再一次检查门窗。


	12. 鲨机四伏-1

小镇的治安向来良好，没有收容受伤的动物时候，卡尔从不锁门。他需要防备的不是外来人。不安分的小动物们有时会爬出水池，试图从这个它们完全不熟悉的地方逃脱，回到海洋的怀抱中去。

而卡尔只想让它们健康又安全地回到自己的家乡。

所以他每天都会早起，在码头的集市上花费不少时间和心思，挑选最新鲜肥美的鱼虾贝类，让布鲁斯和小海豹们能够心情愉快地填饱肚子。当然，这也是和小镇居民们接触，增进感情并且了解镇上的新闻的好方法。

看到鱼市冷冷清清，没有几个摊位的时候，卡尔并没特别惊讶。

“卡尔！”

与他熟识的鱼摊老板费舍大老远地就看到了卡尔那一身显眼的白袍，立刻起身吆喝，叫他到自己的摊位上来。卡尔从小就在小镇上生活，比起搜救船的船员们和治安官对他的尊称，卡尔更习惯别人直接叫他的名字。

“早上好，费舍大叔。”

卡尔一路小跑过去，笑着向对方问好。费舍和他父母亲是老朋友了，就像是他的长辈一样，每天早上，费舍的两个儿子会出海打渔送货到父亲的摊位上，两兄弟的年纪比卡尔大一些，交情倒很一般。

“唉，你今天可真是来得巧，戴夫刚送来几条鱼，”费舍提起一条还在挣扎的石斑鱼，“瞧瞧，分量十足，来晚了就没啦。今天和往常不一样，没什么可挑的了，早上出海的小伙子们只回来了一半，其他人一时半会还赶不回来。”

卡尔环顾四周，发现确实和费舍大叔说的一样，每个摊位上都只有稀稀拉拉的几条小鱼，相比之下，费舍大叔摊子上的存货已经相当丰富了。

“今天是怎么回事？海上的暗礁和漩涡又换地方了？”卡尔掏出钱袋，一边帮着费舍大叔把鱼装进自己的水桶里，一边和他聊着今天早上发生的怪事。

“还不是最近的那些鲨鱼，不知道是怎么回事，在近海那一带越聚越多，把鱼群也吓跑了，好多老渔民都不敢开船出去，说是海神发疯啦。其他人只好从下游绕远路去捕鱼，可费了不少功夫呢。卡尔，你不是研究什么海洋的吗，你说说看这到底是怎么一回事啊？”

卡尔摇摇头，“我现在也没弄明白，不过，我和朋友们联系过了，一有新发现就会告诉大家的。”

“那就谢谢你啦，”费舍大叔拍拍卡尔的肩膀，“要是今天的鱼不够吃，你就告诉我，等我另一个儿子回来了就都给你送过去。”

“好的，麻烦您了。”卡尔笑眯眯地接过装满鲜鱼的水桶，沉重的分量让他知道自己又一次享受到了“人情折扣”。小镇上的淳朴人情也是让他决心在此安家的原因之一。

卡尔提着鱼桶离开码头，特意绕了远路，先横穿小镇，再回到他海边的家。

与他约好见面的朋友早早地等在了自家门口。卡尔刚走到路口就向对方招手示意，爽朗的声音传遍了整条小巷。

“早上好，山姆！”

正在看书的瘦弱的青年听到叫声，立刻站起来，合上书本放进肩上的背包里，慢吞吞地挥动手臂作为回应。

山姆，卡尔的一个童年玩伴，为数不多的没有因为卡尔在大都会的求学经历和身世与他疏远的朋友之一。他们并不是一出生就成了朋友，山姆在一次骑马竞速时摔断了腿，落下了后遗症，两人的友情却是从那时候开始的。

“早上好，卡尔，你……”

“你看完了上次的那本《海洋奇观》了吗，我又找到那本书的作者写的另一本《礁堡迷案》，虽然有些地方与现代的科学记载有出入，但真是精彩极了。哦，对了，你要说什么来着？”

山姆微笑，并不介意自己的话还没说完，就被卡尔激动地打断。他推了推眼镜，从背包里拿出一本卡尔也十分熟悉的书。

“ **礁堡迷案！** ”

两人异口同声地喊出书名，然后相视大笑。

和卡尔一样，山姆决定继承父母的产业，也就是他父亲开的一家理发店。与此同时，他也是个自然科学迷，热爱阅读与此相关的书籍。卡尔很乐意把自己的藏书开放给有同样爱好的朋友，他们约好今天去卡尔家，交换阅读彼此找到的新书。

回家的路上，卡尔放慢脚步，与山姆并肩，热烈的讨论让俩人前进的速度又慢了许多。

正因如此，卡尔差点撞到挡在路中央的马车时，山姆差点就没拽住他。

“啊，谢谢你，山姆，”卡尔眼疾手快地拉住被自己拖累得差点摔倒的朋友，茫然地和听到声音回头望向自己的两匹马对视，“这是谁的马车，怎么会停在路上？车夫呢，他去哪儿了？”

“这不是你家门口吗，卡尔！你今天有客人要来？”小镇上雇得起马车的家庭不多，所以两人一眼就看出这不是本地的马车，至少不是小镇上的马。

卡尔回过神来，他太专注于与山姆讨论珊瑚礁石的迁移之谜，以至于忘记自己早就走到了自家门前。他绕过拦路的马车，发现了比有东西挡住他回家的路更糟糕的事，本该在他出门时关上的大门此时大敞着，门前的砂石路上印满了杂乱的脚印。像是这还不够糟糕似的，楼上打开的窗户中传出刺耳的叫声。

卡尔顿时毛骨竦然地惨白了脸。

——那是海豹们的哭号。

就算不明白那声音代表着什么，看到卡尔的表情，山姆也猜出大概发生了什么事。他立刻抓住卡尔的胳膊转身就跑，但是后者纹丝不动。

“卡尔，你还愣着做什么！我们赶紧去镇上找治安官啊！”

“不！山姆你赶紧去找朗先生，我要进去救人！”卡尔丢下桶，甩开山姆的手，转眼间就冲进了大门。

“山姆！快去！求你了！”

来不及拦住冲动的卡尔，山姆咬咬牙，拖着行动不便的腿往镇上跑。老天啊，卡尔一定不会有事的，他能为自己的好友做到的就是尽快地跑起来，到治安官那儿找到帮手！

卡尔本可以和山姆一起跑去镇上报警，他身强力壮，跑得比山姆快得多。众所周知，克莱普顿人有着更强壮高大的身体，更加聪明敏捷的头脑，正和此时卡尔表现出的莽撞冲动相反。可他顾不了那么多。有人闯进他家，海豹们在医疗室里哭号，布鲁斯又怎么可能安然无恙？

卡尔飞奔上楼。

他停在医疗室门口，房间内的景象让他浑身的血液都冻结了，过度的惊吓让他全身僵硬得无法动弹。

在水池外，布鲁斯倒在地上，他的下半身被一张破碎的渔网缠住，他的双手却掐着艾尔文，从海豹大张的嘴里流出的鲜血染红了布鲁斯的手臂和它自己的身体。

“卡尔，快过来帮我。卡尔？卡尔！”

布鲁斯的语气很不耐烦，任谁被人从梦中吵醒，被渔网捞起来，都不会有什么好心情，更何况他还被一头海豹吐了一身血，而能够帮助他的那个人却傻乎乎地什么都不做地看着自己发呆。

卡尔回过神来，他匆忙跑过去，努力忽略布鲁斯喊他名字的声音带给他的战栗和酥麻。他抓住艾尔文的后鳍肢，像提起一口袋面粉一样把它倒着抖了好几下。

艾尔文哭号着，喉咙咔咔作响了好一会，才吐出一块沾着血肉和半颗它的牙齿的布团。

“发生了什么事？”

卡尔放下艾尔文，一边给它检查口腔中的伤口，一边分心出来查看布鲁斯的安全。人鱼没再要求卡尔的帮助，轻松地挣脱缠住尾巴的渔网，抓起毛巾擦拭身上的污血。

“有四个人从大门进来，艾尔文咬了一个人的腿。我敲昏了他们。”布鲁斯摆摆尾巴，用两句概括了满室的狼籍。

卡尔这时候才发现医疗室里不止有他和布鲁斯，被点名的四个不速之客全都倒在地上，一个摔在墙边看起来失去意识，一个倒在血泊里破掉的裤子和艾尔文吐出来的布料一模一样，赛门和西奥多一豹一个地压着没有动弹的另外两人。

治安官汤姆·朗赶到卡尔家的时候也被眼前的景象吓了一大跳，差点就逮捕了卡尔，后者毫发无伤，正撕开一个奄奄一息的满身是血的青年的裤子。

三个闯入者都被关进了警局的监狱，受伤的那个被送到了医院，好在他只是皮肉伤，顶多留下一道难堪的伤疤来提醒自己犯下的罪行。那三个人醒来后，就后悔不迭地承认了自己的罪行，他们是邻镇的混混，有人雇佣他们到卡尔家来偷走一条人鱼。起初他们都觉得这是恶作剧，但是对方给了他们四十个金币，并许诺事成之后每个人都能得到一百个金币的酬劳，马车和卡尔的行程也全部是雇主给他们的。

遗憾的是，几个混混的口供虽然都给出了相同的口供，可是没有一个人说得出指使他们这么做的人究竟是谁。每个人都给出了相似的形容，普通的身高，普通的兜帽外袍，刻意装出的异国口音，这个神秘的雇主可以是任何人。

在审讯玩所有的犯人后，治安官带着审讯的资料来带卡尔家。卡尔给他们俩各倒了一杯茶，迅速地翻阅起来。他读完所有的内容后，治安官就殷切地抛出了问题。

“你觉得呢，卡尔，究竟有谁会这么做，你心里也有个大概的嫌疑人了吧？”

“莱克斯·卢瑟。”卡尔不假思索地给出了答案。他大略地说出了卢瑟曾经到他家里，要求他把人鱼交出来的故事，以及他离开时的要挟。

治安官朗先生是和卡尔青梅竹马的女孩拉娜的父亲，他看着卡尔长大，了解卡尔的为人，所以听到卡尔指证疑犯就是当今最著名的富豪时，没有丝毫怀疑。

“你确定是那个莱克斯·卢瑟？”治安官端起冷掉的红茶灌了下去，深色液体就和他的心情一样苦涩而冰冷，“那就不好办了，卡尔，卢瑟昨天下午就离开了我们小镇，他有一队人马可以证明自己没有联系过那几个混混，如果我们不能拿更确凿的直接证据出来，是没有办法给他定罪的。”

“我知道。而且，如果我执意要告发他，反而会暴露人鱼的所在，或者更糟，卢瑟把人鱼的传说散播出去，让更多的人觊觎他，到时候不光是我，整个小镇都要遭殃。”卡尔颓然地坐下，愤怒又懊恼地抱着头

“孩子，别担心，我们整个小镇的人都会站在你这一边的。”治安官拍拍卡尔的肩膀，向他保证道。

“不。”

过了好一会，卡尔抬起头，眼神坚定地看着一脸关切的治安官。

“我不会让这种事情发生的。我知道自己应该怎么做了。我……我要把布鲁斯送回去，回到海里，他不会再被人发现。”

他说。

如果他没有眼眶发红，声调哽咽的话，汤姆·朗可能会更相信眼前的年轻人一些，可对方的眼神也叫他明白，自己已经不可能改变他的决定了。

“祝你好运，卡尔。”

在他发现自己爱上了布鲁斯的第二天，卡尔下定了决心，要将布鲁斯送回他应该在的地方，要让他余下的漫长的生命之中，永远不会再和名为布鲁斯的人鱼有任何关联。

 


End file.
